The More You Hate, the More You Love
by gwendal738
Summary: Kazuki and Juubei were rivals turned lovers. HIATUS SINCE FOREVER, WILL PROLY NOT BE CONTINUED
1. Prologue

A/N: My first ever GB fic! Please do leave a review, everyone… Everything you give, even flames, will be gratefully accepted…

**The More You Hate, the More You Love**

**Prologue:**

"Ugh. Sorry." Kazuki apologized to a guy when he bumped onto him while he was hurrying to get to his classroom. Unfortunately, the guy he bumped onto was his greatest rival, Juubei.

"Hey you! How dare you bump into me? Can't you see I was drinking? Now look at what you've done!" Juubei called after Kazuki while staring at his ruined shirt, which made him stop in his tracks and answer back.

"I did say sorry, right? Get over it." He answered coldly.

"Why you…" Juubei said while going near him and grabbing his collar. Kazuki stared at him coldly.

"Get your filthy hands off my shirt." Juubei was about to answer when the bell rang, signifying that they should get to class quickly.

"We'll finish this later."

_(A/N: I'm so sorry, I couldn't think of anything else they might quarrel about! And I haven't watched Get Backers that much yet so forgive me if they're horribly OOC…)_

Once they got into the classroom, the teacher had an announcement to make.

"Class, we're doing a school play three months from now. It will be a remake of 'Romeo and Juliet', a tragedy play. Tryouts will be held three weeks from now, so anyone interested must memorize part of the script by then. Anybody wanna volunteer to be the script writer?"

About three people raised their hands, so the teacher told them to make a sample script and submit it in one week. They spent the rest of the class brainstorming on how to arrange characters and how to do other aspects of the play.

"How about putting a bit of humorous twist onto it? You know, a guy as Juliet and a girl as Romeo… I think even the most stoic person will laugh at that." A random person suggested. The class thought it was a good idea and noted it.

"If we're going to do this with a 'humorous twist', how about making both of them guys? That will surely look funny as well." Another random person called out. The class thought it was a good idea as well and noted it.

After giving their ideas, the class proceeded to vote on the stuff they brainstormed about. The latter received the most points, because according to them the idea was funny and original at the same time. The teacher then agreed to this and closed the discussion.

"Okay. Remember, I need the script in one week, and don't forget the tryouts! Anybody interested can claim the script from me nine days from now when I've already decided which script to use… That's all!"

_This is the perfect opportunity to show I'm better than that idiot._ Kazuki and Juubei simultaneously thought. _I'm definitely gonna try out!_

* * *

Three weeks later, the tryouts have begun. All the guys trying out to be Juliet or Romeo eagerly lined up backstage. Names were called out one by one and were asked to perform a part of the script.

It was not until Kazuki's turn that the judges actually watched intently. All the other people who tried out for Juliet were either overacting or extremely boring, but not Kazuki. He breezed through the lines as if he was the character himself, and he brought her so much alive that they announced Kazuki was Juliet on the spot. It was a good thing that he was the last in line, or people would be grumbling. Juubei, who was still in line because the queue for the people trying out for Romeo was numerous, glared at Kazuki. When it was finally Juubei's turn, the judges were equally impressed with him, but they decided to let the other people try first. When nobody else had been as excellent as Juubei, they decided to make him Romeo.

"The roles will be up on the bulletin board tomorrow." The judges announced.

* * *

The next day, people flocked to the bulletin board to see who got the roles. When Kazuki and Juubei looked at it, they were shocked.

"**The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet" Play Roles:**

Juliet- Kazuki

Romeo-Juubei

Mercutio- Haruke

Benvolio- Ginji

Tybalt- Akabane

Lady Capulet- Sakura

Lady Montague-Himiko

Lord Capulet- Makubex

Nurse- Hevn

----

----

----

"There's no way I'm going to be paired up with you!" Juubei shouted at Kazuki. When the people heard him and saw the roles, they knew exactly what he was talking about.

"It's not like I ever wanted to be paired up with you either." Kazuki answered back while turning on his heels and storming out of the room. Juubei ran after him.

"Hey you! Come back here!"

* * *

_(A/N: the ones in italics are their thoughts, which is not part of the script, the ones in "quotation marks" are the dialogues of the characters of this whole fic, the ones in __underline__ are the dialogue in the play and the ones in _normal_ font are part of the whole story. Also, sorry if this is a little hard to understand. I quoted the original Shakespeare language version of the play. I'll explain in the end of the chappie afterwards.)_

The next day, the practice for the play began. The teachers turned to organize stuff, when…

"Ugh! THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL THAT I'M GOING TO DO THIS!!!" Juubei protested while pointing to a section in the script. The teacher glanced at it and knew what he was talking about: the kissing scene between him and 'Juliet' who turned out to be his rival, Kazuki.

"If you don't want to do it you can just pretend, but make sure your faces are really close to each other. Besides, it's a part of the real story. We can't just dump it. This won't be Romeo and Juliet without the kissing scenes."

"Yeah, Juubei, unless you don't want the role like you said yesterday… Someone can take your place if you like." Kazuki grinned at him triumphantly.

"Ha, no way, coz I'm going to be the star of this show!"

A few minutes later, everyone assembled to take their places in order to practice. Everything went by smoothly, but then…

If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this. My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss. (Romeo) _Okay… why did I agree to do this?_ Juubei thought.

Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss. (Juliet) _I regret ever trying out for this part. _Kazuki mournfully thought.

Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too? (Romeo)

Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer. (Juliet)

"Hold it, hold it, you two! This is supposed to be a romantic scene! I know you two aren't the… best of friends, but you have to act properly. We didn't choose you over the hundreds who tried out for nothing, now act! Take two! Action!" The teacher scolded them.

O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do! They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair. (Romeo) Juubei said with more feeling this time.

Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake. (Juliet)

Then move not while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by thine my sin is purged. (Romeo)

As Juubei was getting dangerously close to Kazuki's face he began to notice stuff about him that he just couldn't see from afar. _I didn't know Kazuki was this beautiful._ Juubei thought. _He's got such long eyelashes… How come I've never noticed that before?_

_He's got such a perfect face. No wonder all the ladies are jealous of him. I swear if he was a girl I'd fall in love with him, but who cares? I feel like I already have._ Then he mentally kicked himself. _Juubei Kakei, what are you saying to yourself? You can't possibly be gay, can you?_

His thoughts were interrupted by the teacher saying something to him. Turns out, their faces have been close to each other for almost three minutes now!

"Juubei, if you don't want to kiss him, I don't blame you," The teacher said reassuringly, "But you gotta at least pretend to. I would be very happy if you kiss to make it more realistic, but as this is a school nothing is forced, so do whatever you want."

"Okay! In one, two, three, ACTION!"

Kazuki was shocked when he felt Juubei's lips press against his for at least a full minute. When they parted, Kazuki was still so shocked that he forgot to say his line.

"Kazuki, you're on!" The teacher prompted.

Kazuki was snapped out of his trance. "Oh right, sorry." Then have my lips the sin that they took. (Juliet)

Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again. (Romeo)

Kazuki then tried to stifle a gulp when Juubei's face got closer and closer and they kissed again. Everybody in the background cheered.

You kiss by th' book. (Juliet)

"Okay, cut! I'm very glad with you two. That was very… natural," the students in the background giggled. "I'm going to be expecting more from you from now on. Thanks and see you again tomorrow!" The bell then rang, signifying the end of classes.

* * *

The next day, people were whispering about the events during yesterday's play, and whenever Juubei or Kazuki passed by they would giggle loudly. This eventually annoyed Kazuki, so he confronted Juubei.

"Why the hell did you kiss me?" Kazuki said as quietly as he can.

"I wanted to. Is something wrong with that?" Juubei said with a smirk. Juubei's attitude about all these eventually annoyed Kazuki and unknowingly, he slapped him across the face and raised his voice! People started to crowd around them, obviously curious.

"'I wanted to'? What the hell is that kind of answer?" Kazuki turned red from anger and embarrassment.

To his dismay Juubei wasn't even fazed for one bit. Instead he leaned closer to his face, and the words he said made Kazuki blush even more.

"I don't know… I guess I just liked kissing you." Juubei said matter-of-factly with a smirk on his face.

"JERK!!!" Afterwards Kazuki stormed out of the hallway, leaving a still smirking Juubei behind.

**End of Chapter**

A/N: So what do you think about it? Please read and review and tell me if I should continue it… I know it's horribly OOC but bear with me… Unless I have five reviews I won't update!

**Explanation notes:**

Romeo and Juliet here were flirting with each other, and the mention of saints and palmers and all those stuff are just comparisons. Anyway, what you really need to understand is the line, "…Thus from my lips, by thine my sin is purged." This line basically means that by kissing Juliet, he can be cleansed of his sin, and notice he says, "Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." He uses 'sin' as an excuse to get more kisses, which is kinda sneaky of him, haha. Anyway, that's the best I can explain it. Be sure to review!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: And here is the next chapter! Hyuu! I do hope you like it… Thank you for all the reviews, everyone!

**The More You Hate, the More You Love**

The next day, Kazuki and Juubei were the object of all gossip. The two said persons could not even walk down a hallway without being laughed at or whispered about, which made Juubei think.

_Oh man. I shouldn't have said all those stuff._ Juubei thought. _What had gotten into me anyway? What was I thinking?_

Meanwhile on the other side of the hallway, Kazuki was gathering things in his locker. He was getting frustrated with all the gossip! On top of that, he has to practice with 'that person' that day because they have rehearsals, which made Kazuki's blood boil even more. He slammed his locker door shut which made the people standing in the hallway jump. He then stomped to the classroom where they were holding rehearsals, when Ginji appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, Kazuki! You look sullen today. Did something happen?" Ginji asked.

"You didn't hear the rumors? It's been going around school since yesterday."

"I did, but I don't really believe them."

"Well, it's true, and it's not my choice."

"Don't worry, I believe you." Ginji then put an arm around Kazuki, which made him smile.

"Thanks." Afterwards they both went to the classroom.

Once he entered the classroom the first thing that greeted him was Juubei's smirking face. One look at that face made him consider quitting the part and just be one of the audiences watching, but pride took over him. _I'm going to prove I'm better than that idiot._ Kazuki comforted himself, though finding little solace in the words. _I have to get through this play. If I quit now, I'll be the laughingstock of the whole school, and I'll be the weakling. I have to prove to them that despite my effeminate appearance, I'm better than that stupid moron!_

The rehearsal was a mess. Juubei kept forgetting what to say, and so did Kazuki. One of the students couldn't take it anymore so he shouted, "Hey, you idiots! Get yourself together!"

That phrase hit both of them. _What am I doing, getting affected by what other people think?_ Kazuki encouraged himself. _I'm better, and I'll prove it!_

_What am I thinking, suddenly liking guys? Why is Kazuki the only one I think of anyway? He's my rival. Get a hold of yourself, Juubei! You do NOT like Kazuki!!! _Juubei encouraged himself.

After that little episode things gradually became better. Kazuki could act with feelings now, and so can Juubei. But then comes the 'worst' part: the kissing scene.

"Don't you dare kiss me again." Kazuki hissed.

"Hn. Try and stop me."

"Why you…" He was suddenly interrupted because their lips locked. For a long time. Ten hours seemed to pass between them, but in reality Juubei had held the kiss for two minutes.

When he finally let go everybody was staring wide eyed. Some of the girls giggled while some of the boys smirked, while a small group felt awkward and asked to be excused to the washroom. Someone found the courage to speak up and said, "Umm, would you mind taking this out of class, guys?"

"Huh? Ah, sure…" Juubei said absentmindedly. _What the hell got into me? But… I just can't resist being near him…_ Juubei shook his head. _What the hell am I saying? Do I have that split personality disorder thingy?_

_What the hell's wrong with this guy?_ Kazuki thought._ I swear he's trying to piss me off to death._ _Though, I did like that contact. _Kazuki shook his head as well._ What the hell? Why am I thinking those things? Anyway, we gotta get back to work or the teacher, if she ever comes back, will scold us for slacking off._

"Let's get into order, guys." Kazuki commanded everyone. Turning to Juubei he said loudly, "Will you just stop pissing me off and do your role properly? Oh, and don't kiss me you moron." After those words departed from his lips, the class whistled and let out a loud 'Oooohhhh!'. Juubei turned beet red.

Juubei managed to recover and blurted out with a smile of victory plastered across his face, "Whatever. If you didn't like the contact, then why didn't you break away?" Kazuki fell silent. "What now, my dear sweet Juliet? You got nothing to say?"

Kazuki then went over to Juubei and punched him in the face, which made Juubei fall down on the ground. Juubei got up and smirked, and punched Kazuki as well.

"Hn. You only punched me because you can't answer back."

Kazuki got up from the floor while wiping his cheek. "No, I punched you because I was pissed off."

A fight then broke between them while the class cheered on. Ginji tried to stop them, but he couldn't. The teacher then came back and saw the fight, much to Ginji's relief. She, being an experienced teacher, decided to use a different approach in order to stop the fight.

"Hey, Juliet and Romeo fighting wasn't in the script. But you know, we can add that one in." Kazuki and Juubei both froze upon hearing the voice of the teacher. _Success. I got them to stop._ The teacher thought.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Kazuki apologized. "It's just that Juubei wouldn't do his role properly."

"Me?! Well, what about you? You're the one getting pissed off for no apparent reason."

"No apparent reason?! I have every reason to be angry with you, you moron! You kissed me without my consent! I swear you're trying anything to just fucking piss me off!"

"Now, now… No vulgar words in the school." The teacher scolded, but the two still continued fighting.

"Ha! And you're saying you're an angel just sitting there enduring my kiss? You could have pushed me off, you know! I was merely following the script!"

"It did not say two minutes, moron!"

"Yeah, well, in case you haven't noticed, I don't have a watch. How am I supposed to know if it's three seconds or two minutes?"

"Count in your head! And in case you didn't know how, it's one, two, three!"

"I know how to count, stupid!"

"Don't change the topic here!"

"BOYS! STOP FIGHTING!" The teacher's scream was so loud it brought Juubei and Kazuki back into reality.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I lost control for a minute."

"Me too."

"You don't say." The teacher answered coldly. She waved them back to work.

The kissing scene was rehearsed again. As Juubei was nearing Kazuki's face, Kazuki hissed, "Three seconds, and that's it."

"Whatever." Their lips locked once again. _Who would have thought that his lips are so soft? It's hard to pull away! But I'd better or his highness will get all pissy about it again._ After three seconds, Juubei pulled away. Kazuki opened his eyes and recited the script.

* * *

Then have my lips the sin that they took. (Juliet)

Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again. (Romeo)

You kiss by th' book. (Juliet)

Madam, your mother craves a word with you. (Nurse)

What is her mother? (Romeo)

Marry, bachelor, her mother is the lady of the house, and a good lady, and a wise and virtuous. I nursed her daughter that you talked withal. I tell you, he that can lay hold of her shall have the chinks. (Nurse)

Is she a Capulet? O dear account! My life is my foe's debt! (Romeo)

Away, be gone; the sport is at the best! (Benvolio)

Ay, so I fear; the more is my unrest. (Romeo)

Nay, gentlemen, prepare not to be gone; we have a trifling foolish banquet towards. Is it e'en so? Why then, I thank you all. I thank you, honest gentlemen. Goodnight. More torches here! Come on then; let's to bed. Ah, sirrah, by my fay, it waxes late; I'll to my rest. (Lord Capulet)

Come hither, nurse. What is yond gentleman? (Juliet)

The heir and son of old Tiberio. (Nurse)

What's he that now is going out of door? (Juliet)

Marry, that, I think, be young Petruchio. (Nurse)

What's he that follows there, that would not dance? (Juliet)

I know not. (Nurse)

Go ask his name- if he be married, my grave is like to my wedding bed. (Juliet)

His name is Romeo and a Montague, the only son of your great enemy. (Nurse)

My only love, sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and know too late! Prodigious birth of love is to me that I must love a loathed enemy. (Juliet)

What's this? What's this? (Nurse)

A rhyme I learnt even now of one I danced withal. (Juliet)

Anon! Anon! Come, let's away; the strangers all are gone. (Nurse)

* * *

After the successful re-practice, the teacher declared that class was dismissed. Juubei went ahead while Kazuki gathered his things and talked to Ginji. But when he got out of the classroom and neared his locker he was cornered and pushed towards the wall by Juubei.

"What the hell do you want, moron?" Juubei asked coldly while glaring.

"I don't know… Maybe… to get a good look at your face?" Juubei smirked while keeping his face dangerously close to Kazuki's.

"W-what? W-what do you mean?"

"Your face is beautiful, I just want to continuously look at it…" Juubei said idly while getting closer and closer to Kazuki's face.

"M-moron! Go away!" Kazuki tried to ignore the blush creeping into his cheeks and tried to get his hand to push him away, but for some reason his arm wouldn't move. They were going to kiss when suddenly they heard the sound of books crashing onto the floor. They both looked at the source of the noise and went pale. A girl was standing there, obviously shocked at what she saw.

"I-I'm sorry. D-did I interrupt something?" The girl asked nervously. Juubei went over to her.

"No, actually. Are you new here? I've never seen you before."

"Y-yes. I… I'm Emina. Emina Raiko." The girl nervously introduced herself while blushing.

_(A/N: She's an OC… I couldn't think of any other Japanese sounding name so pardon me… If you don't like the name, you can suggest something else and I can change it! XD)_

"I'm Juubei Kakei and this is Kazuki Fuuchoin." Juubei introduced both of them. "Tell you what, why don't I show you around school? Everybody's gone home anyway, so no one's around. We can have tea afterwards too. Sounds good?" _(A/N: Thanks for telling me the correct spelling of his surname.)_

"O-okay…"

Turning to Kazuki, Juubei called, "Gotta run now. We'll continue sometime!"

A blush crept to Kazuki's cheeks. "N-no we won't!"

* * *

As Kazuki walked home the images played over and over in his mind. He couldn't help but feel jealous when that girl came. _What the hell? Now I like him? No fucking way!_ Kazuki tried to erase the jealousy he felt, but it just kept coming back. _I seriously need a therapist. No, make that a psychologist. Maybe I can talk to Ginji? Yeah, that will be a good idea…_

* * *

Meanwhile, Juubei finished giving Emina a tour around the school. They were walking to the restaurant in silence. At the restaurant, Emina opened up.

"So, when did you switch schools?" Juubei asked.

"To tell the truth, I just came in yesterday. My parents are always working overseas, so we have to move a lot."

"Oh. That sucks. Anyway, do you feel bad about moving all the time?"

"No, not really. I got used to it, though I still miss my old friends from different countries. I keep contact with them by e-mail, though."

"It's that so…?"

"Yes. Anyway, if I'm allowed, can I ask you a question, Juubei-san?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Who was that girl you were in the hallway with? Is she your girlfriend?"

To Emina's surprise, Juubei laughed so loud and started banging his fist on the table that people started to stare at them. Once Juubei had recovered, he wiped the tears from his eyes and explained.

"I see. Well, a lot of people do mistake him for a girl. You see, Emina-san, Kazuki is a guy, not a girl. If you didn't notice he was wearing the guys' uniform. Well, I don't blame you. I once blamed him for cross-dressing when I first met him." Juubei remarked while lost in his memories.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

A pretty new girl was walking down the hallway on the first day of school. What's odd is that she was wearing the standard uniform for boys. Girls kept away from her and so did boys, but she didn't seem to mind that much. She just went to her locker to get her things for the day.

A guy known for his obnoxiousness and aggressiveness, a resident bully and a ladies' man, Juubei Kakei, went near the new girl.

"Hey you! Are you a cross-dresser? Or lesbian? You must be both, right?"

To his surprise a punch came out from nowhere, which sent him falling to the ground flat on his butt. The 'girl' then spoke.

"I'm a guy and I look effeminate, so leave me alone." He then walked away without another word. After that, people started flocking around him asking all sorts of questions and making him feel welcome, all because he had made the 'almighty' Juubei Kakei land flat on his butt. He smiled and talked to them as well, but a guy named Ginji seemed to be the only one who stayed with him until the bell rang.

"Hey, what do your parents do?" Ginji asked.

"Uhh, they own an oil company…" Kazuki humbly replied.

"Really? That's amazing!" Ginji and Kazuki then continued to talk to each other until the bell rang.

Juubei was thrilled at meeting a new guy stronger than he is. "Hn. Interesting character. I have to learn his name."

Once he got to class, the first thing Juubei saw is the effeminate face of the guy he met that morning talking with his newly found group of friends and Ginji. He then broke the friendly chat when he walked over to Kazuki and grabbed him by his collar.

"You! How dare you punch me back there! I'll have you know, I'm the strongest in this school, so don't mess with me."

"If you are, then why did you land flat on your stinky ass when I punched you once? I'll have you know that wasn't even my strongest punch." Kazuki answered dryly while grabbing Juubei's hand that was holding his collar. Before Juubei could even retort or pull his hand away, Kazuki flipped him upside down in one swift motion. The next thing he knew, he was lying down on the ground with Kazuki's foot over his chest!

"Why you… I'll get you for this!" Juubei exclaimed while getting up and returning to his seat. The people in the classroom laughed and cheered.

Ever since then, Juubei's attitude changed. He became more friendly and wasn't obnoxious anymore around the other guys. Soon, he's one of the most popular guys in school, but only next to Kazuki, of course. Kazuki saw that he was catching up, so he began to prove himself more. Ever since that day, both of them swore to eternal rivalry. Juubei also learned the guy's name: Kazuki Fuuchoin.

**-End Flashback-**

* * *

Emina was shocked. "No way! But he's so pretty… Is he your boyfriend, then?"

Juubei came back to reality after recalling that fateful day, and before he knew it he whispered to himself, "I wish…"

"Eh? Did you say something, Juubei-san?"

Juubei snapped out of his reverie. "Huh?! Ummm, no. I was just talking to myself… At any rate, it's getting late. Our parents must be worrying about us so we better go home."

"But you didn't answer my question yet, Juubei-san."

"I believe that is too confidential still to be told to someone I just met, don't you agree?" Juubei snapped.

"Hn. I guess you're right. See you at school, then." The girl happily waved to him while going on their separate ways.

* * *

Once he got home, Kazuki went to his room and picked up the phone. He dialed half of Ginji's number when he sighed and put down the phone. _No, I don't want to talk to him about this yet. I have to wait until I can't confirm my feelings anymore…_

**End of Chapter**

A/N: So how did you like it guys? I hope you liked this chapter too… Please read and review! I need three positive ones in order to inspire me to update… Juubei/Kazuki fics are fun to write coz they don't make me feel awkward! Yay! But I'm sorry if it's still terribly OOC… I just can't resist doing a bad-boy-not-so-calm Kazuki! XD… Oh yeah, and if you're wondering, Ginji is Kazuki's best friend in this fic…

**Explanation notes:**

Juliet is from the Capulet family and Romeo is a Montague, and their families are long time rivals who had this grudge from waaay back. What Juliet is saying here basically means that she's asking herself why must he be a Montague and those stuff, so she's really devastated since she fell in love with their enemy's son. Be aware that this is literally love at first sight; they kissed at their first meeting and now she basically wants to marry him. Also, Juliet is 14 years old, maybe even 13, while Romeo is in his twenties. Talk about gross. XD


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: And the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it… On with the next chappie!

**The More You Hate, the More You Love**

The next morning, Emina was walking around the school looking for Juubei. Spotting him, she went over to him.

"Hey, Juubei-san! It's me, Emina!" Emina called while running over to him.

Juubei spotted her and waved, "Hi! Good morning!"

"Good Morning. You forgot to show me where my classroom is yesterday. Would you know where class 1A is?"

_(A/N: I don't know anything about the class sections in Japan, so I just made up a number and letter…)_

"Why of course. That's my class as well. Are we classmates, then?"

"Yes!"

The bell then rang, signaling the start of classes, or rather, rehearsals.

Once they got to the classroom, the first thing Juubei spotted was Kazuki's scowling face. Kazuki was dressed up in his Juliet costume: an ornate, lavishly decorated flowing light blue dress with golden cuffs and linings. His shoulder length hair was tied back neatly with a ribbon. Their classmates were crowded around him, and he doesn't seem to be very happy with the girls shouting how cute he is. Juubei, who couldn't pass up the chance to tease him, went over, leaving Emina on one corner of the classroom.

"Come on, Kazuki, you look nice in that costume anyway!" Ginji remarked.

"Shut up."

_(A/N: Kazuki's hair is much shorter in this world, coz I figured if he had that long hair he would probably look weird. XD)_

"Hey, why is everyone dressed in costumes?" Juubei asked his classmate who was beside him.

"Didn't you know? It's rehearsal with costume today. Your costume is inside the dressing room."

"Oh, thanks." Turning to Kazuki he mocked in a girly voice, "Oh, hello my dear sweet Juliet. You look absolutely 'adowable' in that dress today!"

Turning red because of embarrassment, Kazuki retorted, "Shut your mouth, idiot. Leave me alone and go die somewhere."

"Oooh, is that a right attitude for such a beautiful maiden? Or are you jealous because of yesterday?"

"What the hell? Why would I be jealous?"

"Because I went out with her instead of you." Juubei smirked while pointing to Emina.

"I-idiot! I-I couldn't care less on who you go out with!"

"Oh? And why are you blushing, then?"

"I… I… Grr… Just shut the fuck up and go dress up, moron."

"Fine. I'll let you go just this once." After that, he went to the dressing room to change.

When Juubei emerged fifteen minutes later the girls couldn't help but squeal. He looked absolutely stunning in a similarly ornate blue long sleeved shirt and blue pants. When Kazuki saw him he couldn't help but blush.

To his surprise Juubei went over to him and asked a really weird question. "Would you like to dance, my dear sweet Juliet?"

Kazuki grunted and replied, "That was not in the script, mor… waa!" Before he knew it, Juubei grabbed him and twirled him across the room. Somebody started playing music. When Kazuki met Juubei's eyes, he glared. Seeing the soft expression he softened a little as well and just closed his eyes while they continued to dance. The both of them seemed lost in their own world as they didn't even see the teacher come in and look at them with dreamy eyes. When the dance ended everybody cheered while Juubei brought a blushing Kazuki closer to him, and before they knew it, Juubei kissed Kazuki softly and sweetly in front of EVERYONE, which caused different reactions.

The teacher stood there with her mouth hanging wide open, while some of the girls blushed. Some of the guys cheered while others merely smirked. A small group felt awkward. Emina whispered to herself 'I knew it' and went to sit in one of the empty chairs. Ginji became confused.

When they broke away and realized what happened, Kazuki backed off and looked away, blushing. Juubei cleared his throat and sat on one of the chairs. The teacher regained her senses and assembled the class.

"Juubei, Kazuki, would you mind if we add that part in the play?" The teacher asked the two of them, much to everyone's surprise. "I just thought it looked absolutely romantic, and you've acted it out so well already. So?"

"But… it wasn't in the real story or the script." Kazuki protested. He added while glaring in Juubei's direction, "And it wasn't even consensual."

"I wouldn't mind. After all, my only point is to give happiness to the audience." Juubei answered with a smirk on his face.

"But Kazuki said it wasn't consensual, Juubei." The teacher said.

"If it wasn't, then why didn't you push me and shout 'moron'? It looked to me like you enjoyed it."

"Why you… Argh, fine, I give up."

"Then you do agree to it, Kazuki?" The teacher asked expectantly.

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Okay! Practice it one more time! We'll fit that in somehow… Probably in the party part…"

* * *

As the bell rang and the rehearsal was over, Kazuki let out a breath of relief. He ran to the dressing room, but was stopped by Juubei along the way.

"What do you want?" Kazuki asked frigidly.

"Nothing. Are you angry with me?"

"Ever since we first met."

"Oh, that's right. Anyway," Juubei slipped his arm around Kazuki's shoulder, "Why don't we go out tonight?"

"And why would I hang out with a dork like you?" Kazuki abruptly removed Juubei's arm that was wrapped around him.

Juubei replied with a look of mock hurt on his face, "Ah, honey, don't be so mean. It's time we give up the rivalry and be friendly, ya know."

"Give up the rivalry?! Ha! In your face! And call me 'honey' one more time and you're dead." Kazuki stormed out of the hallway.

"I'll pick you up at eight!"

"Stay away from my house or I'll kill you!"

"That last sentence doesn't suit your beauty!"

"Shut the hell up! I swear every single word I said!"

"I'd rather take the risk!"

"Whatever!"

After that conversation, Juubei contemplated. _Okay, what the hell did I just put myself in? I don't seriously like him, right? Anyway, he's gonna think that's a joke anyway, so I'm not coming. I was just humoring him, right? Oh man._ He was snapped out of his thoughts when Emina came running beside him.

"Hey, Juubei-san! Wanna hang out with me tonight?"

"Sorry, but I have plans." Juubei blurted out before he even knew it. _What the hell? What plans? Say yes, you moron! Change your mind! You're not exactly going to Kazuki's place, right? Oh man. I need a psychologist!!! Help!!!!! I think I got MPD!!!_

_(A/N: MPD is short for Multiple Personality Disorder. XD)_

"Oh, that's too bad. I was hoping we could get to know each other. What are you doing tonight anyway?"

"Ah, nothing. I was just gonna go out with someone." _Ah great! Okay, now I'm seriously crazy. Do you expect your rival to say yes?_

"Oh, I see. Well, see you tomorrow then." Emina waved sadly.

"Yeah, bye."

* * *

Kazuki was back at his house thinking about the event this afternoon. _I'm sure he was serious. He looked like he wasn't just joking around. Will he really come at eight tonight?_ Kazuki shook his head. _Ah great. I'm actually acting like I wanted him to mean everything he said! No way!_

Seven thirty came, and Kazuki found himself rummaging through his closet for what to wear. _What the hell am I doing? My body is acting of its own accord! Yaah!_

He finally chose a plain blue shirt paired up with jeans, and just put on a pair of sneakers. He found himself waiting by the sofa in the living room. At eight o' clock exact there was a commotion outside, and when he looked Juubei was being held by the guards.

"Hey, let him go. He's a guest." Upon hearing their master's words, the guards let go of a smirking Juubei, who was dressed in a plain red shirt and black pants.

"Hmm, I thought you were going to kill me?" _What the hell am I doing here?_

"I guess I changed my mind, but don't think this means something. After all, you're still my rival."

"Ah, come on now. Loose the cool attitude and let's be friends, ne?"

"Hn, like that will ever happen."

Juubei took a surly Kazuki to a classy restaurant where he reserved seats. When Kazuki saw this his expression softened a little, which is a good sign for Juubei.

"So what now, you like it?"

"Whatever. I'm here just because I feel sorry for you."

Juubei took a sip from his wine and looked at Kazuki's glaring eyes, "Are you sure? You look happy."

A blush crept to Kazuki's cheeks. "Shut up."

After the half silent, half noisy dinner (noisy because Juubei would either blurt out a sarcastic remark or Kazuki would answer back), Kazuki began to relax around Juubei's presence. They went to this secluded place afterwards to just watch the moon. Juubei wrapped his arms around Kazuki's waist, and to his surprise Kazuki didn't resist and just put his head on his shoulder. By the end of the night Kazuki was half smiling while they returned to his house.

"Goodnight." Juubei called out before turning away to walk back to his own house.

"Yeah."

* * *

The next day was rehearsals again. Kazuki was dressed up in the Juliet costume as usual, while Juubei was in his Romeo costume. The rehearsal seemed to just pass by: everything was performed perfectly that it looked like the real play. At the end of the rehearsal the teacher praised them. The bell then rang, signifying the end of classes.

Juubei ran to Kazuki while he was walking to his locker. To his surprise Kazuki didn't wave him away, which he took as a good sign.

"Hey, honey. Had a good time last night?"

"Call me 'honey' again and I'll slit your throat."

"I take that as a yes."

"Hn."

Just then Emina came walking down the hallway. When she saw Juubei she smiled.

"Hey, Juubei-san! I do hope you don't have plans for tonight."

"No, why?"

"It's Friday today, and there's a great movie showing in the cinemas. I was hoping you'd like to come with me?"

"Sure, why not?" Turning to Kazuki he asked, "You don't mind, don't cha?"

"I couldn't care less what you wanna do with your life, so leave me out of this." After saying that, Kazuki trudged out of the hallway. Juubei started to follow after him, but Emina caught his hand.

"You will go with me, right?"

"Ah, yeah, I guess."

"Well, let's go!" Emina said energetically while dragging Juubei along with her.

* * *

_Why the hell do I feel so jealous?_ Kazuki asked himself. _I mean, Juubei isn't anything to me but a rival. I don't even like him._ That thought made him pause for a minute. _Or do I? Arrgh! I guess it's time to ask Ginji for help, but I don't want him to think badly of me! I want to wait longer…_

* * *

The whole time they were watching the movie, Kazuki was the only one in Juubei's mind. He couldn't concentrate on the film or even pretend to watch it.

Emina sensed that Juubei wasn't paying attention, so she decided to catch him by surprise. She knew there was a really scary scene coming up, so all she has to do is scream really loud and hold onto Juubei…

But before she even realized it, Juubei got up from his seat and went out of the cinema. She followed him afterwards.

"Juubei-san, what's wrong?"

"I just remembered I had to run an errand. I'm sorry."

"Then could you at least walk me home?"

"No, sorry. I really have to go now." Juubei ran away before she could even say another word.

_I'm guessing it's Kazuki._ She thought. _I won't give up! I'm not losing to an effeminate guy!_

* * *

Once he got to Kazuki's house he was stopped by the guards again.

"What's wrong? Don't you recognize me? I was the one who came last night."

"We do, but Master Kazuki did not tell us to let you in anytime."

"What?! You mean you need permission to let me in? Damn it." He then took out his cellphone and called Kazuki.

Kazuki saw who the person calling was and refused to answer. Juubei also sent him a text message just in case.

Kazuki then called him on the phone. "Leave me alone. Go home."

"I have to know why you're so pissed off. Let me in!"

"You're asking me why I'm pissed off? Why shouldn't I be? You're my rival. I'm supposed to be pissed off with you!"

"I don't mean that. Ever since that girl started hanging out with me since, like, two days ago, you looked more pissed off than ever."

"What's it to you then if I'm pissed off or not?"

"What?! I… Well, fine. Be that way, I don't care." With that said, Juubei walked away from the house and turned off his cellphone.

Kazuki peered through the windows. He was relieved. _Phew. No more of that stupid attitude of his bothering me around._

**End of Chapter**

A/N: So how did you like this one? I know the ending was kinda lame but it's just that the chapter's getting way too long… Anyway, please read and review! I need two positive reviews in order to inspire me to update… Kazuki/Juubei forever! XD And this fic is extremely OOC… But, oh well. It's an AU story anyway…


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: And I present to you the next chapter! Things are heating up between the two rivals… This chap's set two months after last chappie.

**The More You Hate, the More You Love**

"Okay class, we've been practicing this play for two months and two weeks now." The teacher announced. "Is everybody ready for the play two weeks from now?"

"Yes!" Everybody replied enthusiastically.

"Great! How about you, Kazuki and Juubei? After all, you guys are the most important characters in this play."

"Of course! I can't wait!" Juubei replied.

"Yeah, I am." Kazuki said halfheartedly. "I'm just not looking forward to the kissing scenes."

Later that day when classes were over, Juubei suddenly approached him, after not doing so for two months. Ever since Kazuki snapped at him that day two months ago when he went to his house after watching a movie with Emina, he stopped teasing him or talking to him, and instead began to hang out with Emina more often. Kazuki, though he acted indifferently, was disturbed with Juubei hanging out with Emina.

"Hey. I'm just wondering if you're still that pissed off at me."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kazuki answered back dryly.

"Hm, I guess you are, huh. Anyway, why don't we go watch a movie tonight?"

"Approach my house again and I swear this time I'm going to kill you."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Just try, moron."

"I'll be over at seven."

"No, you won't"

"See yah!"

"Tomorrow."

"No, tonight."

"Whatever."

* * *

Later that night, Kazuki found himself (again) delving in his closet for something to wear. _Why am I just complying with everything he says? My body is acting on its own!_

Later at seven, Juubei came to pick Kazuki up. To his surprise the guards did not stop him. One even waved at him.

"I'm ready." Kazuki emerged from his house looking good in a white and red shirt with jeans.

"Ooh, so you told your guards I'd come?"

"Yeah whatever. But this is the last time I'm going out with you."

"Really, now? I don't think so."

"Humph."

After getting back from the movie three hours later, Kazuki was surprised when Juubei actually pulled him close and gave him a kiss.

"Goodnight."

"Wh-what was that for?"

"Nothing, just a goodnight kiss. See yah tomorrow!"

"Uhh, yeah, whatever. G-goodnight."

* * *

The two weeks passed by so fast, and the next thing he knew, Kazuki was dressed up in his real Juliet costume: An ornate and lavishly decorated dark red dress with golden lining and high-heeled silver colored shoes. His hair, which was a little below his shoulders now, was allowed to flow freely, and he was wearing a plain red headband. He tried to stifle a gulp. _This is it. My mom and dad even cancelled their business meeting in the US just to attend this play, so I can't let them down. I must act well! I will, as long as Juubei's the prince._ Kazuki slapped his forehead. _What the hell am I saying? I couldn't care less if Juubei's the prince… right?_

Juubei was also dressed in his real Romeo costume: A blue and white striped shirt with rounded long white sleeves and blue pants with black shoes. _Mom and dad are here… What will be their reaction when they see me kiss Kazuki? I mean, they even turned down an important offer from their client in London just to be here… I have to act well!_

And so the play started, with the Chorus (a random student) starting the recitation of the prologue.

Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona, where we lay our scene, from ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loints of these two foes a pair of star-crossed lovers take their life; whose misadventured piteous overthrows do with their death bury their parents' strife. The fearful passage of their death-marked love, and the continuance of their parents' rage, which, but their children's end, naught could remove, is now the two hours traffic of our stage; the which if you with patient ears attend, what here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.

Skipping to the last scene…

Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger! This is thy sheath; there rust, and let me die. (Juliet)

Kazuki stabbed himself, and blood gushed out. They put a pad inside his dress and a bag of artificial blood, so no need to worry here, folks XD. He grabbed Juubei's hand and collapsed on him.

---

---

---

A glooming peace this morning with it brings. The sun for sorrow will not show his head. Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things; some shall be pardoned, and some punished; for there never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo. (Prince)

_

* * *

_

After the play (Which went by quite smoothly), Kazuki got out of his costume and changed into normal clothes. Ginji ran to meet him.

"Kazuki! You did well! I really believe no one could have been better than you." Ginji praised.

"Thanks." Kazuki paused for a while. He then gave Ginji a friendly hug. "I'm so glad I took the time to get to know you and be my best friend."

"Come on, now… Don't speak like you're going to die or something!" Ginji laughed.

"Yeah, I guess, but I'm just thankful you're my best friend." Seeing his parents, he waved goodbye to Ginji and ran over to them.

"Mom, dad, thanks for coming."

"Of course! We wouldn't miss this play for anything in the world. You were great, Kazuki."

Juubei then approached him together with his parents. To their surprise, their parents glared at each other.

"Mom, dad, what's wrong?" Kazuki asked.

"Hmmm, Kakei family, I see. You won't get another chance at securing a client!"

"Oh yeah?! And we'll make sure you don't get invited to a business meeting ever again."

"What the hell's wrong with them? I didn't even know our parents knew each other." Juubei whispered to Kazuki. Kazuki nodded.

"Juubei! Don't talk with anyone from the Fuuchoin family!" Juubei's mom pulled him away.

"And you too, Kazuki! Get back here!" Kazuki's mom pulled him away as well.

"What's happening anyway?" Kazuki asked his parents.

"Those hoodlums betrayed us!"

"We only went away from you because you're doing dirty business!"

"Oh yeah?! You don't have any proof for that, you traitors!"

After that, both families walked out, dragging a confused Juubei and Kazuki with them.

Once they got home, Kazuki's parents told him the story of why they hate the Kakeis.

"We found an enormous oil deposit on the farm we purchased twenty-five years ago. We thought it would make us rich, so we decided to invest in an oil company. We formed the Fuuchoin and Kakei oil company after a couple, Juubei's parents, proposed a partnership. It was going well for fairly eight years, when the Kakeis decided to betray us and walk away with an enormous amount of money. We tried to bring the business back up, and together with my dad's help we brought the company back up again. We sued the Kakeis and filed a lawsuit against them, but they won and so we had no choice but to let them go. They then decided to start a food chain business with the money they stole from us, and we had been in war ever since." Kazuki's dad relayed to him the story.

"But isn't that all over now, dad? I mean, the company's doing very well and we're living a comfortable and luxurious life. Isn't it time to forgive them?"

"Never! Traitors deserve to burn in hell!" Turning to Kazuki he continued more softly, "Anyway, you don't have to worry about all of this now. Go to bed, that play must have made you tired. Goodnight." Kazuki's father kissed him on the forehead and went to their room. Kazuki started up the stairs and went to his own room as well. Before he even realized what he was doing, he picked up the phone in his room and called Juubei.

"Hey, Juubei, did your parents tell you the story on why our parents are angry with each other?"

"Yes. Oooh, I noticed one thing about you."

"Huh?"

"You called me Juubei! Ha! At last!"

"What?! You moron… Don't think this means something…" Kazuki blushed.

"Oh? Then why did you call me?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to know if your parents told you the story. Anyway, goodnight then."

"Yeah, goodnight. Oh, and Kazuki," Juubei paused for a while. "I love you."

"Wh… what?" Before he could even react, Juubei put down the receiver on the other side.

_What the hell? Was he joking or was he serious? How the hell does he expect me to answer that? Eeeyaah!_ Kazuki entertained panicked thoughts until he fell asleep. _Oh well. I'm going to confront him tomorrow at school…And I have to talk to Ginji as well…_

Meanwhile, Juubei was relieved. _Ah there, I finally said it. I have to thank Emina for her advice. So I love Kazuki, huh? Of course I do… Anyway, I gotta face him at school tomorrow so I'd better turn in…_

* * *

**Flashback**

Juubei was hanging out with Emina as usual. They were sitting in silence, when Juubei finally spoke up.

"Hey, Emina-san, can I ask for your advice?"

"Of course, Juubei-san. I'll be glad to help you anytime."

"What do I do? I think I feel something for someone but I'm not sure…"

"Do you blush when you're around that person?"

"Yes."

"Do you feel like you always wanna be with that person, or like, you crave seeing that person always?"

"Yes."

"Then you're in love. There's no denying your feelings."

"In… love?"

"Yes."

"Thank you so much, Emina-san! And by the way… Since we're so close now, can I call you Emina?"

"Of course! Can I call you Juubei?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then. Bye! I gotta run now!" Juubei waved happily.

"Yeah! See yah tomorrow!" _I wonder if I'm the person he's talking about? I wonder… maybe he'll confess it to me! _Emina then walked home, excited on what the day may bring.

**End Flashback**

**

* * *

**

_Juubei asked me that question almost two months ago now. I wonder if he's too shy?_ Emina asked herself. _I gotta be patient…_ Emina then went to sleep, excited to go to school on the next day.

**End of Chapter**

A/N: So how did you like it? Please read and review… I need two positive reviews for me to update!

**Explanation notes:**

'But' in the context of Romeo and Juliet means 'unless', and 'happy' means 'lucky'.


	5. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT: I have edited the first four chapters and made it 'Romeo and Juliet' instead of 'Snow White', so if you have time or if you want to just please read it again and send me a PM or a review in the future chapters to tell me which was better. Thanks!**

A/N: And the next chapter! Please enjoy reading and leave a review… Things are really getting heated up between the two rivals (turned lovers? Who knows… You just have to read through!) XD

**The More You Hate, the More You Love**

The next day was back to normal. Everyone was talking about how the play was a success. Kazuki went to his locker to get his things, but once he got there he saw Juubei. He brushed past him and turned his attention to the things in his locker, but Juubei went to him.

"Hey Kazuki. Morning." Juubei greeted while slipping his arm around Kazuki's shoulder. Kazuki didn't resist and instead just kept getting stuff from his locker. Juubei removed his arm and caressed Kazuki's face.

"What's the matter? You look pale."

"Ugh. Whose fault do you think it is?" Kazuki replied icily while glaring at him.

"Huh? You're saying it's mine?"

"Who else?"

"Is it because I said I love you? Oh yeah, since you reminded me… What's your reply?"

"Nothing. For now. Remove your hand off my face and let's get going to class."

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

Once classes were over, the first person Emina looked for was Juubei. She found him talking to Kazuki, so she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, Juubei. Wanna hang out again today?'

"Huh? Oh, just wait." Turning to Kazuki he asked, "So, can I come over? Please?"

"No. And that's final."

"But I need to know what your answer is!"

"Moron. Wait for two or three days, damn it! Give me time to think! Like, hello, in case you didn't notice, you just said you fucking love me."

Those words hit Emina. _So he's the one he's talking about?_

_Hello, in case you didn't notice, you just said you fucking love me._

The words rang again and again in Emina's mind. Not taking it anymore, she ran away, not even looking where she was going.

"Hey, Juubei, your friend ran away."

"Eh? Emina?"

"Yeah. Why don't you go chase her?"

"Oh, maybe she remembered she had an errand to do. Anyway, please let me come? You don't need to tell me your answer today…"

"And why the hell do you want to come to my house?"

"Nothing. Just to hang out, yah know."

"Well, I don't want to."

"Please, Kazuki?"

Kazuki looked at Juubei's eyes and sighed. "Fine. Be there by five." _Why does he always seem to win against me? No, why do I __let__ him win against me?_

"Of course!" Juubei then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I won't miss it for anything!"

Kazuki blushed, sighed, then started to walk home, but when he got outside the school a familiar black family limo stopped right in front of him. His mom called him from the backseat.

"Kazuki! Come, I'll ride you home."

"Mom?! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I got a vacation for a few days because your dad is going to France for a business meeting and I didn't need to come. I went shopping in the mall just down the street near your school so I came to pick you up!"

"A few days? Like, how many days?"

"Oh, one week."

"Okay…" As Kazuki got in the limo he suddenly remembered Juubei. _Oh shit! He's coming over! What the hell am I supposed to do?! I know, I'll call him. I'm sure he'll understand._

When they got home, Kazuki ran up the steps and into his room and picked up the phone.

"Juubei, you can't come! My mom had vacation for one week so you can't hang around here."

"Huh?! Then why don't you just introduce me?"

"Are you serious? In case you don't remember, your family and mine are in the middle of a feud, so my mom will be furious if a Kakei ever sets foot in our house!"

"Well, I'm still gonna come. I love you and I will fight for it, so wait for me!"

"Juubei, don't be unreasonable! Juubei?! Juubei! Damn, he hanged up on me." _I seriously think I should talk to Ginji… I'll do just that tomorrow._

Five o' clock came, and sure enough the doorbell rang. The guards let Juubei in, recognizing him as one of the visitors on Kazuki's 'always let in' list. Luckily, Kazuki's mom was asleep and didn't hear the doorbell, so he ran outside and dragged Juubei to his bedroom.

"Huh? Why did you drag me up all the way here to your bedroom? You're not planning on doing something _naughty_, are ya?" Juubei teased.

"Shut up, moron. It's not like that. It's that my mom might wake up any minute and spot you here. So be quiet and behave yourself."

"Fine. I'll do what you want for now."

"Anyway, why did you want to come here?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to see you."

"Hello, you're like, seeing me everyday in school."

"Yeah, well… Can I watch T.V.?" Juubei said while pointing to the T.V. in Kazuki's room.

"Fine. Do what you want."

Kazuki's room was huge. The walls were painted dark blue, and the floor had a blue carpet spread over it. His bed, which was a huge double bed, was in the middle of the room. It was draped with blue covers and had several big and fluffy pillows. A flat screen 32" T.V. was built into the wall in front of the bed. Under it was a blue cabinet filled with different kinds of gadgets. By his bedside is a blue lamp on a small bedside table. The wireless wall phone was on the other side of the room opposite the bed. The bathroom door was on the right side of the room. His large blue closet was opposite the bed on the left side.

"Hey, Kazuki, why do you have a double bed? And why is everything in here blue?"

"I like blue, it soothes my mood. And I don't know why my parents bought me a double bed."

"Maybe so that if you decide to have sleepovers, your guest won't have to sleep on the floor."

"Humph. Like I'll ever hold sleepovers. It's something that girls do."

"Well… would you mind if I sleep over tonight?"

"Yes. I don't want you sleeping in here; besides, I don't remember saying 'I love you' yet, so don't push your chances."

"Aww, come on." Just then, Kazuki's mother knocked on the door.

"Kazuki? Is everything alright? I hear you're talking to someone. I'm coming in."

"Ah, great. Juubei, hide under the bed!" Kazuki whispered sharply.

Before Juubei could even react, Kazuki pushed him under the bed and smiled as if nothing happened.

"I'm okay, mom. I was just watching T.V."

"Oh? And why is it turned off?"

Kazuki stared at the T.V. as if it had grown a nose. "Ah, I turned it off?"

"Very funny. What's really going on?"

"I… was talking on the phone."

"With whom?"

"A classmate."

"How are you related?"

"What? I was asking about tomorrow's homework!"

"Really? I heard everything you said, though. Now, tell me, do you have a girlfriend?" His mom asked in a really girly voice.

"What?! No, I do not!"

"Ah, come on, don't hide it from mom, I heard everything you said… So, is she chasing you? Did she wanna sleep over?"

_(A/N: Juubei's voice was really soft, so she didn't hear him…)_

"Mom!"

"No, Mrs. Fuuchoin, in fact I was the one who said that." Juubei suddenly emerged from under the bed.

"My, aren't you a handsome young man?" His mother remarked, not recognizing him. "Well, I think you made a mistake. My son's a guy, not a girl, however girlish he may look."

"Mom!"

"Yes, I know that perfectly well, Mrs. Fuuchoin."

"Oh? Are you gay, then?"

"If that's what you want to call me. But you see, I'm in love with your son. May I have the permission to date him?"

"Moron! Shut up! Just shut up!"

"Why, if he wants to, after all, I'm not deciding for him. Anyway, what's your name and why are you under my son's bed?"

"My name is Juubei Kakei, Mrs. Fuuchoin, and I know perfectly well you hate my family. And I was under the bed because Kazuki tried to hide me."

"Kakei?!" Turning to Kazuki she said, "I don't care if he's a Kakei, my son, if you love him."

"FOR THE LAST TIME I DO NOT KNOW IF I FUCKING LOVE HIM, SO LEAVE ME ALONE TO THINK!!!!!" Kazuki exploded. He then burst out of the room, leaving his mother and Juubei behind.

Turning to Juubei, she said, "Well, I wouldn't care if you're a Kakei, as long as my son loves you, but you have to give him time to think." She paused. "If he ever returns your love, I will allow you to date him, but under one condition."

"What is the condition, Mrs. Fuuchoin?"

"If you ever betray him or make him cry, I swear I'm going to send assassins to kill you. Did you get that?"

"Yes, of course, Mrs. Fuuchoin."

"Well, if my son wants you in here I'm going to let you sleep together, as long as you don't do anything to him against his will. But if he doesn't want you in his room, you can either go home and I'll bring you or stay in one of the guest rooms. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course, Mrs. Fuuchoin. I thank you for your kindness and understanding."

"Very well then! Oh, and if my son gives a positive reply you may be allowed to call me 'mom'."

"Really? You have been very kind. I really thank you."

"You're welcome!"

* * *

Kazuki was getting fresh air outside when a blue limo pulled up the driveway. To his horror he saw his father inside. When he got out of the car, he smiled and hugged Kazuki.

"Fa-father?! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in France?"

"Oh, the meeting was cancelled when I was just about to board the plane, so I just came home. Anyway, you look more horrified to see me than ecstatic. Is there something you don't want me to see or know?

"Oh, nothing at all, father." Kazuki said while faking a smile. _Oh great. Can this day get any worse?_

**End of Chapter**

A/N: So how did you like it? Please read and review… I need two positive reviews in order to inspire me to update! XD


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: The next chappie! Will Kazuki reply now? You have to read on! XD

**The More You Hate, the More You Love**

Kazuki followed his father back into the house. His father then shouted in his usual warm way, "I'm home, honey!"

"Oh, honey! How nice to see you!" Kazuki's mother ran down the stairs and gave her husband a welcome kiss.

"Hey honey, I think Kazuki wants to tell you something."

_Oh great. Thanks a lot, mom._ Kazuki angrily thought.

"Huh? What do you want now, Kazuki? A new laptop? A new cellphone? You know I'll give you anything."

"Oh, nothing, dad. It's just really something insignificant."

"Now, now, Kazuki." His mother piped in. "Having someone in love with you isn't an insignificant thing."

_Mothers love to be the ruin of their children. Is it possible to strangle her without killing her?_ _And is it possible to make the ground swallow me right now?_

"Really? Someone's in love with you? That's great!"

"He's upstairs, hon. Go meet him."

"Really? Wait, did you say, 'he'?"

"That's right, Mr. Fuuchoin." A voice called from above. Juubei started to climb down the stairs. "I'm the one who's in love with your son."

_Okay. Is it REALLY possible to make the ground swallow me? I'll give anything! _Kazuki considered. _I am so not gonna talk to you for eternity, Juubei. Not even in hell or heaven when we die._

"Oh! So you do know he's a guy!"

"Yes, but I don't care. I love him for who he is, not for what his gender is."

"Ah, you're very poetic. Anyway, young man, what's your name?"

"Juubei, sir. Juubei Kakei. I hope you accept me like Mrs. Fuuchoin did."

Kazuki swore his father would be enraged, so he prepared himself for a veeery long sermon.

"Kakei, huh? Well, I don't care." Everyone present was shocked at Kazuki's father's reaction. "As long as my son loves you, I won't care from what family you are. Welcome to the family, Juubei!" Kazuki's father said warmly while ruffling his hair.

"Uh, thank you sir, but you see, Kazuki hasn't thought yet if he loves me or not."

"Oh? Is that true, my son?"

"Yes, dad."

"Well, do give him time to think, Juubei. Anyway, it's past eight now. Would you like to have dinner with us? I'd like for everyone to talk properly."

"Dad, you're treating us like we're engaged."

"Engaged?! Well, that would be very nice."

"Dad! You're just as bad as mom is!"

Everyone then sat on the table in the enormous dining room and waited for dinner to be served. While waiting, Kazuki's mother and father bombarded Juubei with questions.

"So," Kazuki's mother began. "How did you fall in love with Kazuki?"

"Well, at first I didn't know it was love until my close friend told me. I guess the feeling was there, but I never really paid attention to it until the play."

"Oh, that's right, you were the prince. Tell me, was my son a good kisser?" Kazuki's dad slyly asked, which made Kazuki blush an ungainly shade of red.

"Dad! Stop it!!!"

"I'll have you know, sir, that he is."

"Really? Oh, and call me dad."

"Dad! We're not married!"

"It seems Kazuki does not approve of it, sir."

"What a fine gentleman you are! Call me dad, then, if he falls in love with you."

_I am so gonna murder him… I swear I'm gonna kill him niiice and slooow…_ Kazuki began to think of ways to murder Juubei slowly and painfully.

"When did you tell my son?" Kazuki's mom asked again.

"Last night, ma'am, over the phone."

"What? Really? That's so unromantic! You should at least have told him in a beautiful park with all the birds chirping…"

"Well, I could not find the courage to tell him in person yet until just this afternoon."

"I understand you. When I was proposing to Kazuki's mom I was so nervous I thought my knees would give up on me!"

Further conversation was interrupted when the food was served. There was feta cheese salad for appetizer, grilled lamb chops and lasagna for the main course, and simple chocolate ice cream for desert. Red wine was served as drinks. Everybody enjoyed the food, and for the next thirty minutes no one said a word. At last when everybody finished eating, Kazuki's father spoke up.

"Anyway, Juubei, aren't your parents looking for you?"

"They're actually in Britain today, sir. They won't be coming back until next month."

"Oh, so you're alone with the maids in the house?"

"No, sir. I have a little sister named Sakura."

_(A/N: Sakura is Juubei's sister, right? The girl with the pink scarf on her hair who was always with Makubex in May city?)_

"Oh, okay then! Why don't you sleep over for tonight?"

"Eh?"

"You know, in Kazuki's room. He has a double bed anyway, so you two will fit in."

"Dad! I don't want anyone sleeping with me!"

"Ah, come on Kazuki. It's not like it's gonna hurt. Come on! Maybe you can even talk to each other for a bit before sleeping…" Turning to Juubei, he warned, "Don't do anything to him against his will, though."

"Yes, sir."

"Anyway, case closed. Goodnight boys." Kazuki's father yawned and followed his wife into their bedroom. Juubei and Kazuki were left in the living room, blushing.

"Well, let's go to sleep."

"Fine. But you are so dead tomorrow."

Juubei and Kazuki climbed up the stairs and into Kazuki's bedroom. There they both climbed onto bed. Kazuki faced away from Juubei, while Juubei tried to get closer to him.

"One more inch closer and I'm going to shout." Kazuki said coldly while carving an imaginary line on the mattress. Juubei smirked and grabbed his waist.

"I swear it; now get your hands off me." Kazuki threatened.

"Then why don't you shout right now? Come on, you know you don't want to."

"Why you… Ugh. Whatever. Do something like kissing me or anything similar to that and I swear I'm _going to_ shout."

"Yeah, yeah. Goodnight, honey."

"Call me honey again and I'll slit your throat."

"You already said that, but I'd rather take the risk."

"Moron. Go to sleep."

* * *

The next day, Kazuki woke up. Lacking memory from last night because he was still hazy from sleep, he saw Juubei's figure beside him…

And screamed. Loudly enough to wake both Juubei and his parents.

Kazuki's dad and mom came scurrying to his room a few minutes later.

"What's the matter, Kazuki? Did he do something?" His father and mother asked in unison.

"No. I was just surprised to find out it was all painstakingly real and not a nightmare." Kazuki replied frostily while rubbing his temple and getting out of bed. Juubei rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned, while Kazuki's parents went back to sleep.

When Kazuki and Juubei were finished dressing for school (Juubei borrowed a uniform from Kazuki), they both decided to walk to school together. Kazuki peered in his parents' bedroom and waved goodbye.

"Wait, Kazuki, don't you want to ride in the limo?"

"No, dad. I prefer walking." Turning to Juubei he said, "Unless _you _want to ride in the limo to school."

"No, I'm used to walking. Besides, the school's not far away from here anyway."

As they were walking down the street, Juubei grabbed Kazuki's hand.

"Why are you holding my hand?" Kazuki asked, though making no move to snatch his hand away.

"Nothing. I just want to."

They both received weird looks when they arrived to school together, but Juubei just shrugged it off. He went to see Emina while Kazuki went to look for Ginji.

"Hey! Emina!" Juubei called after her when he saw her walking down the hallway.

_It's not fair to avoid him. He didn't know. I guess I'll just have to play along, huh? I'll find something that will ruin Kazuki someday… _Emina then turned around and cheerfully greeted Juubei. "Good morning. I'm sorry I ran away yesterday without a word, it's just that I had an errand to run that I suddenly remembered."

"Ah, don't worry about that. Anyway, thanks for your advice. I told Kazuki, and I even got to meet his parents and sleep with him last night!"

"Sl… Sleep with him?!" Emina asked, shocked.

"Not _that_. I mean, just sleep together on the same bed, but no harm done."

"I see. I'm happy for you." _That lucky bastard Kazuki. _"Anyway, we gotta get to class now."

"Yeah."

* * *

Once Kazuki found Ginji, he dragged him to a corner where no one could hear what they were saying.

"Hey, Ginji, would you mind if we talked about something after class in private? I need you to help me with my problem."

"Of course, anytime! How about we meet at my house?"

"Yes, that would do. Thank you so much and sorry for bothering you!"

"No problem. That's what best friends are for, anyway!"

* * *

After classes ended, Juubei went straight to Kazuki and put an arm around him.

"Hey, Kazuki. Can I sleep over again?"

"No. Don't push your luck."

"Aww, that's too bad… I really wanted to spend some time with yah."

"I have to run. See you." Kazuki waved coldly while walking away.

"Yeah, see yah, and I love you!"

"Hn."

**End of chapter**

A/N: So how do you like this one? Please read and review… Usual number of reviews needed in order to inspire me to update! XD Also, if anybody can give me a name for Kazuki's parents so that I don't keep calling them "Kazuki's mom or dad" (it's kinda tiring to type…:0), you're most welcome to suggest something…


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: And here is the next chapter!!! Maybe this time, Kazuki will say something? Who knows…?

**The More You Hate, the More You Love**

Kazuki then went to Ginji's house to talk to him. When he got there, Ginji was standing by the door waiting for him.

Once they got inside the house, Ginji was the first to speak up. "So, what did you want to talk about? It must be really important, since you were panicky this morning."

"Yeah, well… Sorry about that. It's about Juubei."

"Huh? What about him? Oh, you want some tea? I can go make some, then we'll talk properly."

"Okay."

Once Ginji was finished making tea, he set it down the coffee table in front of Kazuki and sat beside him.

"So, what about Juubei?"

"Do you promise not to judge me?"

"Of course I do! That's the last thing I'll ever do, Kazuki!"

"Thanks. Anyway, what I don't understand is… my feelings for him."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't know what I feel for him. It's been bothering me, because… he confessed his love for me."

"He loves you? How did that happen? I mean, weren't you two rivals or something?"

"Yes, but I don't know why he loved me. Maybe it was brought up during the play. That's why I need your help. I don't know if I love him or not! I'm really confused…"

"Well, I don't know how to handle situations like this, but I'll try. What do you think you feel for him?"

"I don't know… Sometimes I think I like him, but I… I just really don't know…"

"Well… What happened between you two so far? What I mean is if you kissed aside from the events in the play or something similar to that."

"Yes, we have. We went on a date together twice. I also introduced him to my parents, but it all happened by chance, and we… slept together."

"Sl… Slept… together?"

"I don't mean _that_. My parents insisted, so we slept on the same bed, but _without_ doing anything except _sleeping_."

"I see. Do you ever get the feeling to push him away while you kiss? Or do you get the feeling you actually like the contact?"

"Yes… Sometimes I… I feel like I want to push him away, but I… I can't."

"So in other words, you get the feeling you like it?"

"Y… Yes, something like that, I guess…"

"It may be too early for conclusions, but… If you do all these things with him and you feel like you like it, then I say you must be in love."

"I-is that so…?"

"Yes, I think that's the situation."

"Well… I don't know… It feels… right… when I am with him, but… I… I'm just not ready to accept yet that what I'm feeling is love. I feel like it's some kind of… crush, I guess…"

"Well, I understand if you're not yet ready, but you have to remember: 'the one being chased is obviously going to be happier than the one doing the chasing' _(A/N: I quoted this from volume seven of FAKE, which was said by Diana Spacey… or was that Dee Laytner? I don't remember…)_, so I think you should not take too long in sorting out your feelings, because if you do… well… all you'd be doing is hurting his feelings."

"Yes, I understand. Thank you so much, Ginji! What will I do without you?"

"Well, I think you're the only one who has the answer to that question." After the conversation, Kazuki gave Ginji a friendly hug and went on his way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Juubei is dressing up. He promised to meet Emina in the café where they always go to after school. He then hurried to the table they always sit in, and found Emina there.

"Hey, Emina. Why did you call me out here?"

"Oh nothing… Just to hang out… Anyway, how are things going on with Kazuki?"

"Oh, nothing has changed… He still considers me a rival and all, but that's okay… He blushes when he's around me and he doesn't pull away when I come into contact with him, so I guess he must have feelings too. I don't want to rush things, and I want to give him time to think."

"Ah, I see… Anyway, would you like to this park with me? I heard that you can see the moon clearly from there."

"Sure, why not?"

When they got there, Juubei looked around and realized that that was the park where he brought Kazuki.

"Hey, you know what? This was the park where Kazuki and I went after we had dinner at a restaurant… It was our first date, actually."

"Ah, really? I never would have guessed." _Damn that lucky bastard. How the heck did he capture Juubei's heart when he's his rival?_

After looking at the moon, they both went home. Once Juubei got to his house, he called Kazuki.

"Fuuchoin residence, who's speaking, please?"

"Hey, it's Juubei. What're you doin'?"

"Oh, hello, Juubei. I was watching T.V."

"Oh, is that so… Can I come over tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"I was thinking if we could have lunch in this really good Italian restaurant."

"Oh, sure, why not…?"

"It's settled then! I'll come pick you up at eleven a.m."

"Yeah, goodnight."

"Goodnight, and I love you."

* * *

After Juubei's call Kazuki's mom entered his room.

"Ooh, so did Juubei invite you to lunch?" Kazuki's mom slyly asked while sitting at the foot of his bed.

"M-mom! H-how did you know?"

"Eavesdropping, darling. I picked up the phone in our room to listen in on your conversation."

"Mom! Please don't do that again…"

"Why not? And he sounded so sweet while saying 'I love you'… You're such a lucky guy! When will you tell him your feelings? Hmm?"

"Mom!" Kazuki sighed. "I'm still sorting my feelings out. I just don't know if I have any at all…"

"Oh? You do, my son… Why else would you agree to be repeatedly kissed by him and to go on a date with him twice?"

"H-how did you know?"

His mom winked. "I have my own sources." Kazuki blushed. "Anyway, you'd better prepare what to wear or you'll look bad in front of him. Goodnight, darling."

"Uhh, Goodnight, mom."

* * *

The next day, Kazuki picked out a simple orange shirt and jeans. Afterwards, he went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Morning, mom. Where's dad?"

"Oh, he had to leave early for a flight to Egypt. I think he's going to discuss about building an oil company in that country."

"Oh, I see. Why don't we turn the T.V. on for the morning news?"

"Sure, whatever you say, darling." Kazuki then turned on the huge wall T.V. in the dining room.

"Headline News! Flight Z609 which was bound for Egypt crashed this morning in Cairo, Egypt. The plane was flying through inclement weather conditions, and the engine exploded and the plane crashed on the runway. The passengers were all dead; no one survived. Here is a list of the dead people."

A list was flashed on the screen. As Kazuki's eyes trailed on the second to the last name, his heart skipped a beat. It took a while to register in his mind that he was looking straight at his father's name. His mom was still holding her butter knife, unable to believe her eyes. When she had read the entire list and came across her husband's name, she burst in tears.

Kazuki hugged her mom for a long time. Finally letting go, he picked up the phone in an attempt to call Juubei, but the cracking voice of his mom made him stop.

"If you were thinking of canceling your lunch with Juubei, don't. You need to cool down and have someone to listen to you. You need him, Kazuki."

"But mom, what about you?"

"Oh, I have to work. Now that your father's dead, I have to take over the company and manage it, so I have to go to Egypt in his place. It's a really good thing the meeting doesn't start until next week."

"But mom! The weather's really bad over there. I don't want you to fly right now!"

"I know that. I'm going to take the plane tomorrow."

"Okay mom, but please be careful."

"Don't worry. I'll use our private jet."

"Come to think of it, we do own a few private jets and an airport. Why does dad insist on riding on public planes?"

"He says it makes him feel part of the society, not some rich snob who rides around in private jets…"

"Oh. He really thinks about the people, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he does…"

* * *

Eleven a.m. came, and sure enough, Juubei was standing outside. Kazuki ran to him and grasped his arm.

"Oooh, why the sudden romantic gesture?" Juubei asked with a smile on his face.

"N-nothing… I just feel like it." Kazuki lowered his head and pulled him out of the gardens.

"Huh? Why are you dragging me out of the house?"

Before Juubei knew it, Kazuki hugged him really tight and sobbed. Juubei hugged him back and said soothing words.

After Kazuki had calmed down, Juubei lovingly wiped the tears from Kazuki's eyes with a handkerchief. He waited a moment for him to calm down and speak.

"I… I'm really sorry… about my sudden outburst."

"It's alright… What happened anyway?"

"My dad… died in a plane crash."

"What?! Really?! I'm so sorry…"

"Anyway, why don't we forget this and just enjoy ourselves?" Kazuki forced a smile while wiping his tears. "I'm really sorry for crying like that."

"Don't worry; I understand what you're feeling. You don't need to go out with me today if you don't want to…"

"No, I want to… If you don't mind, I'd like for us to talk while eating lunch."

"Of course. In fact, why don't we go over there now?"

Juubei then led Kazuki to a waiting limo. They both climbed in and went to the farther parts of the city.

Once they got to the restaurant, picked a table, and ordered, Juubei spoke up.

"So, how did you find out about your… dad?"

"This morning. It was in the news."

"I'm really sorry for your loss."

"Don't worry about it… I'll miss my dad, but…" _I have you._ Kazuki thought.

"But what?"

"N-nothing… Anyway, why don't we talk about something more cheerful? You don't need to worry about me…"

"But I am! You can't just act like it's nothing… I'll have you know, I love you and I'll always be here for you."

"Th-thank you…" After that, they began to talk about random things, some of which made Kazuki's mood lighten. Soon, he began to completely relax around Juubei.

After lunch, Juubei brought Kazuki home. While riding in the limo, Kazuki spoke up.

"Thank you so much, Juubei. I really appreciate what you've done for me… I'd really like for us to be friends and end the rivalry, if you'd like."

"Of course! I had always loved to end the rivalry! So it's settled then? You're not pissed off anymore?"

"How can I be after you've just comforted me?"

"Hmm, I guess you're not anymore, huh… Anyway, mind if… I kiss you?"

_(A/N: Again, I quoted the part 'Mind if I kiss you?' from FAKE volume seven, Ryo and Dee… I love that manga sooooo much! It was so romantic and well written even though the drawing was really old and drawn in a weird style… It was created by Sanami Matoh, for those of you out there who want to know…)_

"No, not at all." Juubei then kissed him on the lips and ended the contact shortly after. Kazuki spotted Ginji's house shortly afterwards.

"Hey, would you mind if I get off here?"

"No, but who lives at that house?"

"Ginji. I want to talk to him."

"Your best friend? Sure." Juubei then waved to the driver to stop the car. Before getting out, Kazuki gave Juubei a kiss on the lips and smiled.

"You know, I think he's falling for me." Juubei said to the driver while watching Kazuki run to Ginji's front door.

"That's great, sir. Would you like me to drive away now?"

"Yes, thank you." After that, Juubei went home.

* * *

When Ginji opened the door and saw Kazuki, he gave him a friendly hug and gestured him inside.

"I'm so sorry about your father. I heard it on the news this morning." Ginji remarked sadly while making tea.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine now. Juubei comforted me."

"Oh, so it was his limo you got off from?"

"Yeah, he invited me to lunch. Sorry for dropping by without notice, but we passed your house on the way, so I decided to stop by."

"Don't worry, you're always welcome here. So, did you sort your feelings out yet?"

"I'm not sure… Anyway, thanks for tea. See you on Monday."

"Yeah, see you."

**End of Chapter**

A/N: Well, I don't really know… Please read and review… I need two positive reviews in order to inspire me to update! XD


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: And here is the next chapter!!! Maybe NOW Kazuki will say it? I don't know, but he did say it through actions, right? Hmmm… BTW, this is an extra long chapter… And if you are confused about the times and stuff, I'm actually skipping days and months… This chapter is set two months after last chapter.

**The More You Hate, the More You Love**

"Hey, Kazuki! Good Morning!" Ginji shouted while running to Kazuki's side, who was about to go to his locker.

"Good Morning, Ginji." Kazuki answered with a weary smile on his face.

"What's the matter? Are you sick? You look pale." Ginji asked with a concerned look on his face.

"No, I'm fine… I'm just tired." Kazuki jadedly answered.

"Yeah, you do look tired."

"If you know what I did yesterday, you'd say I'm completely, utterly, and absolutely freaking exhaustedly tired."

"Whoa, that's way too much. What did you do anyway?" Kazuki then related to him his Sunday afternoon.

* * *

**Flashback**

That Sunday Morning at about 7 a.m., Kazuki woke to a loud noise, much like the sound of car breaks. After he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and put on his bathrobe and slipped his slippers on, he went outside. It turns out, a motorcycle and a car collided. He quickly ran inside and called for help, while the guards went to inspect.

After the paramedics have arrived and carried the one in the motorcycle away to the hospital and leaving the driver of the car behind after treating her minor scars, Kazuki invited the woman to have tea inside his house.

"Why thank you, young woman. How very kind of you!"

"Well, actually, I'm a boy, madam."

"Really?! I never would have guessed! I'm sorry, though."

"It's alright. A lot of people mistake me for a girl."

"I see. Ah, I'm just so clumsy at driving sometimes. I hope that man is okay."

"I hope so too."

"Anyway, young man, what's your name? I'm Mrs. Raiko."

"I'm Kazuki Fuuchoin."

"Fuuchoin? You mean this is the house of the great Mr. Fuuchoin who owns oil companies all over the world, the Fuuchoin Oil Company?"

"Yes, madam."

"I'm sorry to hear about his death. By the way, where's your mom?"

"She's overseas. She won't come back until two weeks from now."

"Ah, I see. Anyway, thank you for the tea. I really have to get going now."

"How will you go to your destination?"

"Well, I'll just call a taxi or something down the street. After all, my car is still being repaired and none of our drivers are available to pick me up."

"If you would like, why don't you use one of our cars? I can ask one of the drivers to send you home."

"That's very kind of you! I'd appreciate it if you could; I really have to hurry to my office."

Kazuki then ran into one of the driver's sleeping quarters and called for someone who isn't sleeping. A random driver then got up and dressed.

"Where do you want to go, sir?"

"No, I'm not going anywhere. Can you take someone to where she's supposed to go? She's in the living room."

"Of course, sir." The driver then went to fetch the woman in the living room and drove her away. Kazuki then trudged back to his bedroom, yawning. But before he could even lie down on the bed, his phone rang.

"Fuuchoin Residence, who's speaking, please?" Kazuki answered sleepily.

"It's mom. Sorry for calling you this early, darling, but can you take care of something for me?"

"Is it important? It must be if you're calling me this early."

"Yes. I want you to get some files from the office and let one of the drivers send it to our airport where we keep our jets. A man dressed in yellow will be waiting by one of the doors, and to make sure it is delivered, I want you to go as well."

"Okay mom. What files am I supposed to get?"

"It's laid on the top of my desk. It's enclosed in a red folder and it has 'Malaysian Contract' written on it. It's extremely important, my son, so please hurry and get it to the man in yellow no later than eight thirty."

"I understand, mom. Take care."

"You too." After Kazuki hanged up, he hastily put on a brown shirt and jeans, and hurried downstairs, all thoughts of sleep forgotten. To his relief, the driver who brought the lady to her office returned, so he didn't have to use another limo.

"Hey, Mr. Kaoru, can you please bring me to my mother's office? I'm sorry for bothering you this early in the morning."

_(A/N: I just thought of something random for the driver's name. I hope it sounds Japanese and is also appropriate for a guy's name…)_

"It's perfectly fine, sir." They then went outside, climbed the limo, and hurried to his mother's office, which was twenty minutes away from the house. Once they got there, Kazuki rushed to his mother's desk, but he didn't find anything. Thinking his mom might have placed it somewhere else but didn't remember, he searched the drawers and boxes, but did not find anything. Puzzled, he called his mom on his cellphone.

"Mom, I don't see any red folders here."

"What?! But it's right there on the desk, Kazuki! I did not put it anywhere else!"

"But it's not here, and I looked everywhere too, but I can't find it."

"What? Ah damn it… Can you ask the secretary?"

"Okay mom. I'll call you back." Kazuki then asked the secretary if she had seen it.

"Well, I didn't see anything of the sort, and… Oh, wait, let me check first." The secretary then rummaged under her desk for a few minutes, and afterwards she pulled out a green folder.

"Is this the one? I found it on your mother's desk and decided to keep it in case it's important."

"No, I'm looking for a red folder."

"But it does have 'Malaysian Contract' written on it."

"I'll call my mom to confirm." Kazuki then dialed his mom's number, but he could not get through.

"Damn, it's 8:10! And from here it takes ten minutes to get to the airport!" After trying and trying for fifteen minutes, he got through. His mom picked up almost immediately.

"Did you get it, Kazuki?"

"Yes, but it's in a green folder."

"A green folder…? Oh, I remember… I misplaced the red one so I just made a new one and put it in a green folder! I'm sorry, Kazuki… Anyway, can you please hurry up?"

"Yes, mom." After hanging up, he looked at the clock and realized he won't make it. He then called his house for a faster car, and so he told the driver who brought him to go home. Realizing even a faster car wouldn't make it, he jumped on a taxi and called home to cancel the car.

He arrived at the airport ten minutes later, and to his dismay it was 8:35. He then gave the folder to the man in yellow and called home for a car to pick him up. He then called his mom to tell her.

"That's okay, Kazuki. It will only arrive five minutes late here. Besides, it's my fault anyway."

"Phew… I guess that takes care of it."

"Thank you for your hard work and take care, Kazuki."

"You too. Mom." Just after he hanged up, a black Mercedes car with white stripes that he didn't recognize pulled up in front of him. The driver pulled the window down, and to his surprise, Juubei was driving.

"Hey. I dropped by your house this morning and your driver told me where you are, so I came to pick you up."

"Thanks, but how come you dropped by so early in the morning?"

"Nothing. I guess I just wanna see you."

A blush crept to Kazuki's cheeks. "Oh, is that so…?"

"Anyway, how about we go somewhere? We can have breakfast in this great place in town."

"Sure. But did your parents allow you to be out this early?"

"Oh, they're overseas since last week. I think they went to Hong Kong this time… You know, I could say the same thing about you. What are you doing in your family's airport this early in the morning?"

"I had to deliver some important files to my mom. Besides, I woke up early this morning anyway."

Juubei then drove both of them to a fancy restaurant where they ate breakfast and talked. Afterwards, Juubei drove Kazuki home.

"How come you're driving your car, Juubei? Don't you have drivers?" Kazuki asked curiously.

"Oh, I just felt like it. Besides, I like to drive myself every once in a while too. I mean, don't you drive?"

"I do, but just rarely. And I never drive the limos."

"Oh? Then what do you drive, if not the limos?"

"The other cars, like a Ferrari or Subaru. They're much smaller and easier to control. Besides, I don't need a long car just to drive myself around."

"You got a point there." Juubei then pulled up in front of Kazuki's house and drove away after Kazuki got out.

Once inside, Kazuki let out a huge yawn, all thoughts of sleep coming back again. But before he could even take one step, a maid went to him.

"Master, a Mrs. Raiko left a note for you. She came by again when you were gone."

* * *

**Kazuki, **

**How about going to a ball my company is holding tonight? If you're interested, you can call me at anytime of the day. You can also bring your friends, if you want. It's a way for me to show my thanks, so I do hope you can come. It's 8:30 this evening.**

**Mrs. Raiko**

**

* * *

**

"This sounds interesting!" Kazuki then called Mrs. Raiko and confirmed. Afterwards, he called Ginji.

"Hey, Ginji, how about coming to a ball with me tonight?"

"Sure, I'm free, But why a ball?"

"A lady I met this morning invited me to a ball her company's holding. She said I could bring my friends. I'll pick you up at eight."

"I'll be here."

Afterwards, Kazuki called Juubei.

"Hey, Juubei, how about coming with me to a ball tonight?"

"Eh? What's this, some kind of date?" Juubei asked teasingly.

"No, stupid. I invited Ginji too. A woman I met this morning invited me to a ball her company's holding, and she said I could bring my friends."

"Really?! What's her name?"

"Mrs. Raiko. She owns a clothes making company."

"Oh, is she Emina's mom?"

"Emina? Oh, that girl best friend of yours? I don't know; I wasn't able to ask."

"Well, okay then. I've got nothing better to do anyway."

"I'll come pick you up at 7:45. I have to pick Ginji up, too."

"Sure. I love you."

"See you tonight." Kazuki then hanged up. _Man, I still can't get over with him saying I love you like that every time we end a telephone conversation… It makes me feel awkward not being able to answer back! Oh, I just don't understand myself…_ Rubbing his temple, he went to his room and collapsed on his bed.

He had slept no sooner than five minutes when his telephone rang. It was his mom again.

"Kazuki, I need you to do something for me. You still have your wireless internet, right?"

"Yeah, I do, mom… Why do you ask?"

"I want you to e-mail the files I'm going to send you. I don't have time to do it, so can you please do it for me?"

"Sure, mom."

"Okay. I'll send you the files together with the e-mail recipients. It should arrive within fifteen minutes."

"Okay."

"Oh, and one more thing. I want you to go to the office and sign some paperwork that's been piling up. I'm sorry son, but you're the only one I can depend on."

"It's okay, mom. I'll do it. Take care." As soon as he hanged up, he turned on his laptop and waited for the e-mail. Sure enough, it arrived fifteen minutes later, but when he looked at it, he went dizzy.

_No wonder it took mom fifteen minutes to send this… I just can't imagine how she sorted through this large amount out! Oh, and the people to send it to are just numerous! No wonder she didn't have time… _Kazuki then started working, and three hours later he was done. He went downstairs to have lunch, when suddenly he had an idea.

_He's always inviting me to lunch. Maybe I'll invite him this time._ Kazuki then picked up the phone and called Juubei.

"Juubei Kake speaking."

"Juubei, it's me, Kazuki. You wanna have lunch with me? I figured you always asked me to lunch, so now it's my turn. I know about this great Japanese restaurant downtown."

"Sure, I'd love too! I'll be over in ten minutes."

"Okay." Kazuki then sat on the couch to wait for him. Sure enough, after ten minutes Juubei was walking to the door. Kazuki then went out and directed Juubei to a red Viper.

"Oh, so does this mean you're driving?" Juubei asked.

"Yeah. I love to drive, and I can only drive if my parents aren't here. Well, my mom, that is."

"It's already been two months, hasn't it? The death of your dad, I mean."

"Yeah. Well, let's switch to a happier topic! This is really depressing me…"

They then talked about random things along the way, so before they knew it they arrived at the restaurant. They ate a delectable meal and talked some more, but after an hour Kazuki stood up to go.

"Sorry Juubei, but I can't stay any longer. I have to go to work."

"Work? I thought your family had enough money to fill the vaults of all the banks in Japan." Juubei joked.

"I don't mean work like part time jobs… I mean, I have work to do in _our_ company."

"Oh. Sure, let's go home, but don't stay too late, okay? We have to go to the ball."

"Yeah." Kazuki then drove Juubei home and proceeded to go to his father's office.

Kazuki finished signing paperwork at about 7:20, so he hurried home and dressed up. Afterwards he went to Juubei's house to pick him up.

"Hey, Juubei, hop in!" Kazuki called.

"Huh? How come you're driving? Shouldn't you be riding in a limo or something?" Sure enough, Kazuki was driving a white convertible.

"No, I wanted to drive. Besides, I don't really like arriving at the ball fancily and stuff."

They then went to Ginji's house, who was also equally surprised to why Kazuki was driving. They then went to the place, and arrived rather early. Mrs. Raiko came to meet them.

"My, what punctual young boys you are! And it's only 8:20!"

Just then, Emina came out to inspect. She was wearing a fuchsia pink off shoulder mini dress and pink glass shoes. Her long brown hair was loose, and a diamond encrusted hair pin kept it in place. She was also wearing light pink gloves and a diamond bracelet.

"Juubei! You're here as well?" Emina squealed while holding onto him.

"Yeah, Kazuki invited me."

"Oh, Emina darling, you know them?"

"Yes mom. Juubei's my best friend and Kazuki-san and Ginji-san are my classmates."

"Oh, Juubei! So you were the young man my daughter is excitedly talking about? You're a very fine young man."

Kazuki couldn't help but feel a tad jealous at Emina. _I feel like she's taking him away from me!_ Kazuki rubbed his temple. _What the hell am I thinking? Damn…_ Kazuki then turned to Ginji and walked with him inside, leaving Juubei with Emina. Juubei saw them from the corner of his eye and detached himself from Emina and followed Kazuki inside, much to her annoyance.

_Damn that stupid pretty boy… He is one lucky bastard! But still… I won't lose to the likes of him!_ Emina then followed Juubei inside.

For the rest of the night, Emina dragged an unwilling Juubei to the dance floor and danced with him. Kazuki watched with annoyance, while Ginji settled for eating and stealing glimpses at his best friend, making sure he doesn't charge on Juubei and Emina while they're dancing. Finally at about 10:00, Juubei managed to free himself from Emina because she was called by her mother, and went walking towards Kazuki.

"Would you like to dance, my dear sweet Juliet?" Juubei said teasingly while reciting their old script.

"What nonsense are you blabbing now, Juubei? And don't call me 'dear sweet Juliet! That was in the past, for God's sake! If we were seen dancing, just think how many people would think badly of us, and-" Kazuki was suddenly interrupted by a kiss from Juubei.

"I told you before, didn't I?" Juubei said after pulling away. "I love you, and I will fight for it. No need to be ashamed now, ne?" Juubei then pulled Kazuki to the dance floor, while Ginji watched with his jaw hanging open. A lot of the guests actually watched, and after they finished, everybody clapped.

Kazuki then went to where Ginji was; blushing an uncanny shade of red, while Juubei was again dragged by Emina to the dance floor. At about 11:00 the ball ended. Mrs. Raiko waved the boys goodbye, and after bringing Ginji and Juubei to their respective homes, Kazuki went to his room and collapsed on the bed dead tired.

**End Flashback**

**

* * *

**

"And I woke up this morning to my usual seven o' clock alarm and got ready for today." Kazuki finished. Ginji was amazed.

"Wow, and to think someone was that busy on a Sunday morning. As for me, I did nothing but watch T.V. and eat, much to my mom's dismay." They both laughed. A few minutes later, Juubei came running to them.

"Hey Kazuki! Hey Ginji!" Juubei greeted. He was looking energetic.

"Hey." The two answered. Juubei noticed Kazuki's tired disposition, so he became serious and decided to save the joke he was going to tell them for another time.

"Kazuki, what happened? You looked like you didn't get any sleep at all."

"I did a lot of work yesterday so I still feel tired. In addition to that, my bed time is supposed to be ten."

"Hmmm… So anyway, you wanna hang out after school?"

"I can't. Mother's got more paperwork for me."

"Oh, I see… Well, there's the bell! We'd better get to class!"

* * *

After school, Kazuki hopped onto a limo waiting outside the school, being too tired to walk. He fell asleep in the car, when the driver woke him up five minutes later. 

"Sir, would you like to go home first and get some rest? I can bring you back here later."

"Thanks, but no thanks, Mr. Kaoru. I have a lot of paperwork to finish. Thanks for the concern, though. You can go home first and rest and I'll just call you."

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." Kazuki then trudged to the office with a sigh.

This after school work routine continued on for weeks, which resulted in Kazuki not getting enough sleep. Then one day, he caught a fever, but he decided to go to school anyway, which raised concerned thoughts from Ginji and Juubei.

"Kazuki! You're really sick. You should get at least a day off from work and rest, you know." Ginji worriedly said.

"He's right, Kazuki. You really need to get some rest. And I think you've got a fever too! I'll bring you home right now."

"No need, Juubei, I'm fine, as long as I can still stand. Besides, my mom has no one else to depend on, and I hate large piles of paperwork, so…"

"No! You're not fine, Kazuki!" Juubei interrupted while feeling his forehead. "You have a fever, and on top of that, you're not getting enough sleep. You have to rest!"

"Seriously, Juubei, I'm _fine_." Kazuki replied, emphasizing the 'fine'.

Ginji placed a hand on Juubei's shoulder and shook his head. "I've known him for a long time, and believe me, Juubei… there's no changing his mind."

"Fine. But call me if you _don't _feel fine, Kazuki, no matter what time it is. Is that a deal?"

"Y-yeah… Thank you for the concern, you two."

They were nearing the classroom when Kazuki suddenly collapsed. Ginji caught him, while Juubei ran to their side. Everyone was shocked. Juubei then carried Kazuki to the nurse's office.

"Ms. Sunoka! Kazuki collapsed on the way to the classroom."

_(A/N: Another random name…)_

"What happened to him?"

"When I felt his forehead he had a fever, and he's not getting much sleep lately."

"I see. Well, I'll watch over him, so please get going to class."

"No. I want to stay here with him until he wakes up."

"But Juubei, you're going to miss your classes."

"Ms. Sunoka, please! He's very special to me, so I want to be the first person he sees when he wakes up."

"Okay, but when a teacher looks for you, you have to go back. Is that clear?"

"Yes." Juubei then stayed by Kazuki's side while holding his hand, and finally after two hours he woke up.

"Huh? What am I doing here?"

"You collapsed on the way to the classroom. I brought you here."

"But… Why are you here? You should be in class!"

"Well, I wanted to watch over you. Are you okay now?"

Kazuki felt his forehead. "Yeah, the fever is down and I had some needed rest, so let's go to class."

"Not yet. We have to wait for the nurse on what she's going to say." The nurse then came back in a few minutes and examined Kazuki.

"You need to be in bed the whole day, Kazuki, and when you go home you need to lie down and rest until your fever really goes down. I suggest you take two days off from school."

"You heard the nurse, Kazuki; you don't need to pressure yourself too much. I'm sure your mother would understand. What do you think she will say if she sees her son like this? I shall stay with you, then."

"But, what about school…?"

"I'll miss it. I don't care, it's just one day; I can catch up. I want to take care of you."

"Th-thank you so much, Juubei…" Kazuki timidly answered.

And so for the next two days, Juubei was absent from school as well because he was taking care of Kazuki. Ginji came to visit everyday after school.

"I have to get to work, or the papers will pile up!" Kazuki protested.

"That's it! I'm calling your mom and telling her!" Juubei brought his cellphone out and dialed Kazuki's mom's number.

"Juubei! Stop it!" But Kazuki was too weak to even get up.

"Hello, Mrs. Fuuchoin? This is Juubei. I want to tell you that your son has been overworking himself and has gotten himself sick. I'm taking care of him."

"What?! You mean, because of the paperwork? I don't care when it's done, so why's he overworking?"

"He says he doesn't want to disappoint you."

"Oh, he's never disappointed me ever in my whole life! In fact, I'm very glad that he gets to finish the paperwork even when he's going to school! I'm stuck here at Malaysia, but can you tell Kazuki to take care and not worry about paperwork?"

"Yes, I will. Take care, Mrs. Fuuchoin."

"Likewise."

After hanging up the phone, Juubei went to the kitchen to prepare chicken soup. He had the cellphone on loudspeakers, so Kazuki heard everything. He then just allowed Juubei to take care of him.

A few minutes later, Ginji came into the room with more get well soon cards and flowers.

"These were all from our classmates. I guess they must have been pretty worried about you." Ginji said while putting the presents down. He then went to Kazuki and felt his forehead. "Looks like your fever's gone."

"Yeah. Thanks to all of you, really." Juubei then arrived with the chicken soup, which Kazuki gladly accepted.

The next day, Kazuki was back to school again. After exchanging a lot of greetings with classmates, Kazuki went to Juubei.

"Hey, Juubei, would you like to hang out today? You know, just for fun. Besides, I really want to thank you properly."

"Sure, why not?"

**End of chapter**

A/N: Whoo! That's finally it… This chapter was getting waaaay too long so I just ended it at that… Anyway, please read and review! No. of reviews needed: 2 (I don't know why this chapter was sooo long… It's like I wrote it this long for no reason at all…) -Oh and don't sue me... I don't know much about cars... I'M A GIRL, FOR GOD'S SAKE!


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: And here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! This one's kinda short… I sort of did this on two school nights while I have a paper due in history on the next day, so do forgive me if it seems rushed… Also, I've changed the summary because I kinda changed the flow of the story… Kazuki will NOT catch them kissing… I have replaced it with a more exciting happening, so make sure you follow this fic all the way to the end! Also, I have changed my… erm… policies. I won't update unless I get five reviews per chapter, so please leave a review if you want an update!

**The More You Hate, the More You Love**

After putting their satchels down in Kazuki's room, Kazuki and Juubei went to the dining room to get some snacks.

Juubei sat down on one side of the table while Kazuki made tea. A maid hurried in and took over the work, so Kazuki sat beside Juubei and tapped the table with his fingers. Silence passed between them for a few minutes, when Juubei suddenly spoke up.

"Vacation's almost here, Kazuki. Where're you going?" Juubei asked casually.

"I don't know… I'll probably stay at home… Or go to another country… I don't really know…" Kazuki answered while shrugging his shoulders.

"How about coming with me and Emina to the beach? We were thinking of going together, but I'd prefer it if you'd go. Besides, I'm not really comfortable with a girl alone coz her family might blame me if something bad happens to her or something…"

"I'll have to ask my mom about that. I think she's coming home tonight."

"Cool. Well, I have to get on my homework, so I'll see you around."

"Wait, we can work on our homework together, you know. Besides, I don't get something in Science so you might be able to help me out."

"Yeah, I have a problem with the Calculus thing too."

"How about if I help you with Calculus and you help me with Science?"

"Sounds great. But before that, why don't we finish these snacks first?"

"Okay."

Kazuki and Juubei worked on their homework throughout the afternoon. When they were done, both of them accidentally collapsed out of tiredness on the bed at the same time, which resulted in Kazuki lying on top of Juubei! Blushing profusely, Kazuki cleared his throat and made a move to get away, but Juubei grabbed him by the hand and pulled him closer to him. As they were about to make contact, they didn't realize that a car pulled into the parkway and that Kazuki's mother proceeded to Kazuki's room. When she opened the door, she stared wide eyed with her mouth open at the sight before her. Kazuki was on top of Juubei, looking like he's about to KISS him! She began to giggle very loudly, which brought the two back to reality. When they saw her by the doorway, they turned six shades of pink and immediately got up and looked away from each other.

"Uhh, mom, it's not what it looks like…" Kazuki tried to explain.

"I was surprised, Mrs. Fuuchoin…" Juubei piped in.

"Oh, don't worry, boys. It's completely okay with me." Kazuki's mom answered with a giggle. "Did I interrupt something, though? If so, I'm really sorry." She then closed the door behind her and girlishly hopped away, leaving a dumbfounded Kazuki and Juubei behind.

_(A/N: Okay, Kazuki has really weird parents, especially his mom, XD… But after all, his parents in this AU are my creation, so I must be weird too… XD)_

"I-I'm sorry. I got carried away…" Juubei let his voice trail off.

"I-it's okay… Anyway, why don't we forget what happened and just go down for dinner? My mom has enough decency to not talk about what happened now… I think."

Kazuki and Juubei then went downstairs and sat across Kazuki's mom. She had a weird smile plastered on her face, and she was stuffing her mouth. Kazuki looked at her with a puzzled expression, while Juubei looked far away. After a few minutes, Kazuki's mom put down her fork and began in a serious tone, "Kazuki, what were you and Juubei about to do _exactly_?"

The two were so surprised that Juubei spit his water out while Kazuki choked on a piece of pork. After regaining his composure he answered, "Okay, Juubei, I take back everything I said before we went here."

"What did you say to him?" His mom inquired curiously.

"That you weren't going to talk about what you saw during dinner. Well, putting all those aside, we were both surprised, mom. We weren't supposed to do anything."

"Are you sure you weren't planning to go all the way?"

"Mom! You're not even supposed to be encouraging these things, you know…"

"You didn't answer my question."

Juubei cleared his throat and piped in, "Umm, why don't we put all of those aside and steer the topic to something more interesting?"

"Oh whatever… But, do you love Juubei, Kazuki?" Kazuki's mom seriously asked.

"Uh, umm… I… haven't really thought about it yet…" Kazuki stammered.

"Huh! So you were going to go all the way without telling Juubei your feelings?!"

"For the last time, mom, we were not going to do it!"

"Oh pity… Well, it's 8:45. Are you going home, Juubei?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you stay over? It's too late out."

"Uh, it would be an honor, I guess… Well, if Kazuki would let me, that is."

"Of course! You keep forgetting we're friends now…" Kazuki piped in.

"Okay, I'll sleep in the guest room."

"You can sleep in Kazuki's room, if you want. Like last time." Kazuki's mom offered.

"Well… Would that be okay with you, Kazuki?"

"Yeah, I guess…" With things settled, they each went to their rooms. When they got there, Kazuki and Juubei both sat on the bed, facing each other.

"Well, I'm not yet sleepy and it's not yet my bedtime. What time do you go to sleep?" Kazuki asked.

"At ten or eleven, either one."

"I sleep at ten. It's just 8:50, so would you like to watch a movie or play video games or something?"

"I don't know, you decide. I'm okay doing anything."

So for the next one hour and thirty minutes, they both watched a movie that was shown on T.V.. When ten came, they crept into the covers and slept facing each other.

* * *

The next day at school, Kazuki told Ginji everything that happened the night before.

"Wow, what an adventure you had in just one night. And no offense, but your mom is kind of… strange." Ginji remarked after listening to Kazuki's story.

"You can say that again. But we should get to class now. Oh, do you wanna hang out today? I don't have work."

"Sure. I don't have anything better to do either." Just then, Juubei came running to them.

"Hey, Kazuki, Ginji! Wait up!" When he caught his breath, he told them, "How would you like to go to the beach on vacation? You know, just the four of us."

"Sounds great! But who's the other one?" Ginji asked.

"Emina. Anyway, why don't we talk about it after school so that we have more time?"

"Sure, see yah." After that, they all walked to the classroom to begin their classes.

**End of Chapter**

A/N: So how did you like it? Please review! I need five positive reviews in order to inspire me to update… XD


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: And here is the next chappie! I hope you enjoy it… Oh yeah, this chapter is set on vacation, which is three weeks after last chapter.

**The More You Hate, the More You Love**

"Okay… so how do we go to the beach?" Ginji asked. They were at making plans at Kazuki's house that evening.

"I can get one of the drivers to drive us there." Kazuki replied.

"Okay, so that's solved. Has everybody prepared what they have to bring?" Ginji asked. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Okay, so everything's settled! How about we leave tomorrow at five a.m.?"

"Okay!" Everyone then prepared to go out, but Kazuki spoke up. "How about if you guys sleep over? We have a lot of guest rooms you can sleep in. Besides, it will be less effort for my driver coz he won't have to stop by everyone's house."

"Okay, good idea!" Kazuki then led Ginji to a guest room. When Kazuki led Juubei to one, he said, "But every time I stayed here we always slept together, so why don't we do it again this time?"

Kazuki sneakily glanced at Emina, who was glaring at him. "Well, I don't think it will be proper."

"Yeah, Juubei." Emina spoke up. "Who ever heard of two guys sleeping on the same bed?"

"Well, I don't care. I wanna sleep with you!"

"Oh, fine. Do whatever you want." Juubei then went to Kazuki's room, leaving Emina and Kazuki behind.

"Here, Emina-san. This way." Kazuki walked ahead of Emina.

"How far have you two gone?" Emina suddenly asked out of the blue. Kazuki stopped in his tracks and faced her.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you know perfectly well what I mean. How far have you two gone?"

"Well… we just kissed…"

"Hmmm… I'll have you know, I won't lose to you, Kazuki. He'll love _me_ and no one else. I'll make him love me so much that he'll forget who you are."

"Well, we'll just see, won't we? By the way, here's your room. Call the maids if you need anything else." Kazuki then walked away. Emina entered the room and shut the door. She used the phone to call home.

"Hello, Kanae? Yes, can you bring my beach bag over Kazuki's house? We'll be leaving straight from here. Yeah, thanks. Oh, and there's a vial in a pink case in my bedside drawer. Can you bring that too? Okay, thanks." Emina put down the phone and grinned evilly to herself. _You'll be out of my life forever, Kazuki… Just you wait, my Juubei. You're all mine!_

* * *

After about five hours, they finally arrived at Kazuki's family's villa. A maid guided the guests to each of their rooms. Then, trouble broke in the form of Juubei.

"Can't I just room with you?" Juubei asked sweetly while putting an arm around Kazuki's shoulder, much to Emina's annoyance.

"I'm afraid not. Besides, there are a lot of rooms in the villa, so I think it's more appropriate for you to have your own room."

"Okay then. But can I at least have the room beside yours?" Juubei pleaded. Emina's eyes began to narrow dangerously.

"It's your choice. If you don't want the room where the maid directed you, you can always change anytime."

"It's settled then!"

Emina then stomped to her room and locked the door. She brought out the small pink vial from its case and proceeded to the kitchen.

"Excuse me, but would you mind very much if I prepared the tea myself? I'm bored and I don't want to do anything else, so can I please do it?" Emina asked the maid in the kitchen sweetly.

"No, ma'am. You're a guest in this house. We were hired to do such things."

"But I'd like it very much if my friends tasted the tea _I_ made. I'm really good at it and I won't make a mess, so please? You can bake the cookies that will go with it."

"Well, okay ma'am but please don't tell Kazuki-sama."

"Of course, I won't." _In fact even if he does know, he'll never get the chance to do anything with you._ Emina chuckled evilly inwardly.

After she prepared the tea, she opened the vial and put two drops of the liquid in one of the cups. She then set it aside on the counter and went to the back of the villa and to the garage. Unknown to her, another maid came in and put the cups of tea on a different tray! When she came in again to get the tea, she was devastated because she couldn't figure out what the right cup is. _Oh my god. What if I gave the poisoned one to Juubei? Or what if I drink it myself? Oh well… I'll just throw it all out and make a new one._ She checked the vial. _Shit! I only have a drop left! But that's fine. It will be enough to make him very sick… _She then threw the previous stuff out and made a new batch.

She then went out with the tray of tea and cookies. She called everyone to the living room.

"Hey, guys! Let's have some tea!" When everybody was seated, she put the cups down in front of each one of them. Kazuki became very suspicious.

"How come you're not pouring it from a tea pot?" Kazuki asked.

"Well, I just figured it will be tiring. Anyway, why don't we drink it now?" Emina watched expectantly as Kazuki brought it closer to his mouth. After he drank all of it, he started nibbling on a cookie.

_That poison won't take effect until late after lunch, so there will be no way that anyone would suspect me._ Emina grinned triumphantly to herself.

* * *

"Hey, how about we go swimming?" Ginji asked his friends. All of them agreed.

A few minutes after Kazuki got into the water, dizziness began to overcome him. _What's happening? My vision is becoming blurry… My body feels so heavy… I'm… sinking…_ Kazuki felt so tired and heavy that he could not shout! Luckily Juubei saw him sinking fast and jumped into the water to save him. A few minutes later, he hauled him to shore and began to administer CPR, with Ginji and Emina running to them.

"Oh my god! Whatever could have happened?" Emina said worriedly with a hint of mock in her voice.

"I don't know. I tried giving CPR to him, but he won't wake up. His heart is beating, though."

"We have to call a doctor!" Ginji then ran inside the house. Emina grinned evilly in his direction. _Unfortunately for you, I have everything planned out, Ginji. I made this perfect plan so Juubei will be all mine._

Ginji came running a few minutes later. "It's weird, but it seems like the phone wires have been cut."

"What?! Well, in that case, I'll go get the car and drive to town." Juubei then ran to the direction of the garage. Ginji watched over an unconscious Kazuki.

"What about the cellphone?" Ginji shouted to Juubei's distant running figure.

"We don't have reception in this place!" Juubei shouted back.

"Why don't we bring him inside, Ginji-san?" Emina offered with fake concern.

"Okay." After Kazuki was brought in and laid down on the couch, Juubei came in a few seconds after them.

"Bad luck seems to be on our side today. The tires had holes in them."

"What? Wait… I remember! When we last came here Kazuki said something about the extra tires being in a shelf in the garage. Maybe it's still in there! If not, then we can ask the maids for an extra tire."

"Good idea! I'll need a hand, Ginji. Emina, can you watch over Kazuki for a while?"

"Huh? Oh, ah, sure." _Damn it! My perfect plan down the drain! Why didn't I think of the spare tires?_

She then hovered over Kazuki's unconscious form. "It's all your fault, Kazuki. But I promise you, he'll be mine. And you'll be out of the picture." Emina whispered indistinctly to Kazuki. Ginji came in a few minutes later.

"Juubei drove to town to get a doctor. He'll be back in an hour."

"Oh, is that so?" _I hope he'll take longer! _Emina whispered to herself.

"Huh? Did you say something, Emina-san?" Ginji curiously asked.

"Er, ah, n-nothing at all…" Emina nervously answered.

Sure enough, after an hour Juubei was half dragging the doctor inside the house. The doctor then examined Kazuki for a few minutes.

"Did he eat anything weird? Perhaps something he's allergic to?" The doctor asked everyone present.

"None that we can think of. He drank tea and ate cookies for breakfast, like all of us, and he ate the same lunch we did." Juubei replied.

"Well, judging from the symptoms, I have reasons to believe that he's been poisoned."

"POISONED?!" The three exclaimed in unison, though in Emina's case it's all an act.

"Yes, and he could have gotten the poison from the food you ate. If not, well… I think he might have been stung by something in the sea."

"What will happen to him, doctor?"

"He needs to stay in the hospital for about a week in order for him to be cured."

"A week? I can wait that long…" Juubei said, relieved.

"Well, do we need to bring him to the hospital now?" Ginji asked.

"Yes." Juubei then carried Kazuki to the car. Emina, Ginji, and the doctor filed inside the car while Juubei drove.

Once they got to the hospital, Ginji immediately called Kazuki's mom on his cellphone.

"Hello, Mrs. Fuuchoin? Yes, well, it's bad news. Kazuki got poisoned. Well, we don't really know. Okay, I'll let you know. Goodbye."

"What did she say?" Juubei asked after Ginji had finished talking with Kazuki's mom.

"Well, she's kinda out of the country now, and as soon as she gets back she's gonna check on him."

"Oh, okay then. I'll watch over Kazuki." Juubei determinedly declared.

"What? But Juubei, you can't possibly do-" Emina started to protest, but Juubei interrupted her.

"I'll do anything for the most important person to me. I can't bear to lose the one I love. If you want to go home, you can. But I am not leaving Kazuki alone." To emphasize his point, he grabbed a chair and sat beside Kazuki's hospital bed.

"Fine, then. Ginji, can you bring me home?" Emina asked exasperatedly.

"Sure." Emina then stomped out of the hospital with Ginji following behind. _Damn it! Why didn't I foresee this? But I refuse to give up! As I've said before, I'm not losing to an effeminate guy!_ Emina then climbed the car, all the while thinking of a 'Plan B'.

**End of Chapter**

A/N: You guys must hate Emina. Me too, even though she's my OC. Oh well… Leave a review! Oh yeah, and I have no idea how to cure a poisoned person, so don't blame me…


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: And here is the next chapter! I can't believe I'd done eleven chaps already and Ban is still not in it… Oh well… Anyway, just enjoy the fic! This chap's set the week after last chappie. It's getting very OOC, so please forgive me. **Bit** of a Juubei/Kazuki **almost** lemon in this chap… And BTW, I love you guys! Thank you so much for all the encouraging reviews!

**The More You Hate, the More You Love**

"I'm glad you were finally out of there, Kazuki. I was really worried you wouldn't wake up until they revived you." Juubei sincerely said while clasping Kazuki's hand. Kazuki had just gotten out of the hospital after a week of treatment.

"Yeah, I'm glad too. I thought I was gonna die." Kazuki let out a huge breath.

"Yeah, I thought so too. And I hoped." Emina whispered to herself. She only came because Juubei was there.

"Eh? Did you say something, Emina-san?" Ginji suspiciously asked.

"What? Ah, n-no… I said nothing at all."

"So, where shall we go?" Juubei asked. "I wanna go somewhere special to celebrate this special day."

"How about the amusement park?" Ginji suggested.

"That's a great idea!" They all cheered.

Once they got there, Emina went to Juubei and grabbed his arm. "You'll go with me, won't you? Kazuki can go with Ginji. They're best friends and we're best friends too, so why not?" Emina suggested.

"Well, I guess there's no harm in it. Is that okay with you, Kazuki?" Juubei asked Kazuki.

"Sure. I wanted to go with Ginji anyway." Kazuki then pulled Ginji away from the scene, while Juubei stared after Kazuki. Emina pulling him snapped him out of his trance.

* * *

Kazuki and Ginji walked in silence for a few minutes until Ginji decided to speak up. 

"I knew you'd rather be with Juubei right now." Ginji said jokingly.

"Me? Of course not! Well, maybe a little… Anyway… let's go try that thing! Kazuki then ran to a target shooting booth while dragging Ginji.

_I'd say he __is__ jealous. Can't fool me. He'd rather be with him…_ Ginji thought. He and Kazuki spent the next half hour shooting stuff at the target booth.

* * *

"Isn't the view up here amazing?" Emina said dreamily while clinging onto Juubei's arm. They were up on the Ferris wheel. 

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Juubei said absentmindedly. _I wonder where Kazuki is now? I wanted to go with him but I might offend Emina…_

Emina sneaked a glance at Juubei, who she found staring of into space. _Grr… He's thinking about Kazuki again… _Emina thought._ Maybe if I confess my love for him I can divert his attention?_ "Umm, Juubei, there's something I'd always wanted to tell you."

"Huh? Sure. Go on, what is it?"

"The truth is… I'm… in love with… you." Emina said while looking away.

Juubei was so shocked that he couldn't speak for a few moments. When the words finally got into him, he spoke almost indistinctly while putting his arm on Emina's shoulder. "I thank you… However, I'm sorry." (1)

"But Juubei! What is it that you see in Kazuki? I'm beautiful, smart, and rich. And most importantly, I'm a girl! Don't you see that your 'relationship' with him will ruin your reputation?"

"In fact, I don't know why I fell in love with him either. It's just that I happened to."

"Then how come you didn't fall in love with _me_?"

"I just love _Kazuki_. And I think that's a good enough answer."

"But why _him_?"

"I can't explain my heart, Emina. It just beats for _Kazuki_. And, I'm sorry to say this, but… it does not beat for _you_." (Ouch.)

"Oh, okay… But you'll be sorry that you turned me down, Juubei, because your Kazuki is the one who's going to suffer." As if on cue, the Ferris wheel completed its turn and it was their turn to get out. Emina quickly got out and ran away, a perplexed Juubei staring after her. When he regained his senses, he chased after her.

"Oh, sorry!" Juubei apologized when he bumped onto someone. Kazuki called after him.

"Juubei?! What's wrong?"

"Emina ran away!" Juubei called back, refusing to give up the chase.

"I wonder what that girl is up to again." Kazuki asked no one in particular.

"Well, how about we go to the Ferris wheel, Kazuki?" Ginji offered.

"Sure! I was going to say that too." Kazuki and Ginji then got on the Ferris wheel.

* * *

When the day was over, they met back near the entrance. Kazuki and Ginji were surprised when Juubei went back without Emina. 

"Where did Emina go?" Ginji asked.

"Oh, she went home a while ago." Juubei answered briefly. Kazuki sensed something happened, so after waving goodbye to Ginji he confronted him.

"Did something happen between you two?" Kazuki asked while they were walking home.

"No, nothing…" Juubei answered absentmindedly.

"Yes, something did." Kazuki stopped, which also made Juubei stop. "What happened?"

"Well… Emina said she loved me."

_Fuck her._ "Oh? And what did you do?"

"Turned her down, of course. I love you. And only you. But the problem is, she's angry with me. And with you, especially. She said something like, 'your Kazuki is the one who's going to suffer' or something like that. I want you to know that whatever she's about to do to you, I'll always be here to protect you." Juubei then went near him and kissed him on the lips.

After they broke the contact Kazuki said, Well, umm… about that. Can you come over? I… need to tell you something."

"Sure." Once they got to Kazuki's house, they went up to Kazuki's room and Juubei sat on the bed. Kazuki closed the door and sat beside Juubei.

"Well, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, it's umm…" _Damn it. How can he say it so easily but I can't?_ Kazuki woefully thought.

"…Yeah?"

"I…" _Ah, screw it. Here goes nothing._ "I… love you too."

Juubei was so perplexed that he just sat there for a whole minute staring at a smiling Kazuki. After he recovered from his shocked state he pulled Kazuki close to him and kissed him.

"I'm glad you do, coz if you didn't I'd probably kill myself."

Kazuki playfully punched him on the arm. "Whatever. But really, I do love you." Kazuki then let himself be hugged by Juubei.

"Well, then. I'm gonna remember this day. June 28, 2007. This is when you officially told me that you love me!" Juubei then gave another kiss to a giggling Kazuki. Just then, the door opened and a stream of confetti was thrown at them, accompanied by a few loud cheers, whistles, and giggles. When the commotion died down, Kazuki's mom was standing in front of them!

"Oh yay! The moment I've been waiting for! I'm so glad you finally said it, Kazuki. So that means you can call me 'mom' now, Juubei!" Kazuki's mother squealed.

"Mom, really, you didn't have to do that." Kazuki sullenly said while throwing an apologizing look at Juubei.

"Oh, whatever, Kazuki. Anyway, it's dinnertime, so come and go down, boys! Oh, and Juubei," Kazuki's mother said while preparing to get out, "You have to get Kazuki to do _it_ with you tonight, okay?" She then girlishly hopped away while whistling a merry tune.

"**MOM!!!!**" Kazuki stormed out of the room and prepared to chase his mom when Juubei grabbed his waist and kissed him on the neck.

"Y'know what? You're mom's right. I gotta use force to get you to do it with me."

"Juubei! You're just as bad as she is! But I don't really wanna do it yet."

"Why not?" Juubei moved farther down. This time he pulled Kazuki's sleeve down and was kissing his right shoulder. Kazuki trembled with feeling.

"I just… don't want to." It was getting harder to refuse by the minute as Juubei continued kissing and licking his shoulder. He then completely removed Kazuki's shirt and carried him and dropped him on the bed. Juubei moved still farther down and was licking his chest down to his stomach. Kazuki closed his eyes and let out a moan while Juubei's hands moved to his zipper. Kazuki's eyes shot open and he grabbed Juubei's hand.

"Please, don't. I don't want to." Kazuki told Juubei firmly.

"But why…?" Juubei looked at him expectantly.

"I just don't. I'm… not ready, I guess… It's just that the mere thought of it scares me, and… yeah. Please, I do hope you respect my decision. Not yet. I love you, but I don't want to do it yet."

"Okay then. I promise it won't change anything between us. I love you." Juubei then went down with Kazuki to have dinner.

**End of chapter**

A/N: So how did you like it? This is the only fic where I didn't feel awkward at all while writing all those stuff… Kazuki/Juubei forever!!!

(1): "I thank you, however I'm sorry.": For xxxHOLiC fans, this is what Domeki said to the twins that confessed their love for him in the manga. I quoted it, and I think it was from volume… 4? Or maybe 5… Anyway, just go check. Do leave a review!


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: And here is the next chapter! I just thought it would be weird if Kazuki introduced Juubei to his parents but Juubei wouldn't, so I created this filler chap. It's still set during vacation…

**The More You Hate, the More You Love**

"WHAAAT?! NO WAY!" Kazuki screamed at Juubei while backing off. Juubei went nearer and nearer, while Kazuki continued to back off.

"But Kazuki, why? Why don't you want to?" Juubei asked while continuing to advance towards Kazuki.

"No way in hell am I going to do it! NO WAAAYYYY!" Kazuki shrugged his head vigorously while still continuing to back off. When he reached the end of the wall, he looked nervously at Juubei, who was nearing him. When he reached him, he put both of his hands on the wall on both sides of Kazuki as if to say, 'I've got you'.

"But whyyyy?!" Juubei asked while looking down at him through half-lidded eyes.

"Because I don't want to!!!" Kazuki shouted desperately.

"But your mom…"

"My mom's weird! We aren't even sure if they will accept me! On top of me being a Fuuchoin, I'm a guy too, for pity's sake! YOU CAN'T JUST GO TO YOUR PARENTS AND INTRODUCE MEEEE!!!!"

Juubei gathered Kazuki in his arms in a tight, romantic hug and declared seriously, "I don't care. I love you and I will fight for it. I think I remember saying it once before."

Kazuki pulled away, obviously shocked. "Juubei, you can't do that! You can't choose me over your parents!"

Juubei grabbed Kazuki's hand and pulled him out of the house. "Watch me."

* * *

"You mean that Juubei guy made you cry? Where does he live? I'm gonna kill him!" Emina's mom declared hotly after she related the whole story to her.

"Mom, stop it! What I want you to do is to help me get him away from Kazuki."

"You mean, Kazuki Fuuchoin? The guy I invited to the ball? Juubei's in love with that… pretty boy?"

"Yeah, him."

"Why are you after a gay guy?"

"Mom, he is not gay! I think that he just liked Kazuki coz he thought he was a girl and when he found out he was a guy he just accepted it or something… Anyway, let's stop making assumptions here. I want you to help me get Juubei for myself!"

"Okay, then. I shall call them now."

"What do you mean? Call who?"

"Juubei's parents, of course."

"But why? Why do you need to call his parents?"

"Why, to get you engaged, of course! You said you want Juubei to be yours, right? So if I tell them that their son is dating a guy, then they'll surely disagree and agree on engaging you with their son. Then, I want you to be on your best behavior so that they'll surely agree. Got it?"

"Oh! You're the best mom in the world!" Emina then kissed her mom and went up to her room. Emina's mom then called Juubei's parents.

"Hello, Kakei-san? Yes, can you come over? This is Emina's mom. Okay, thanks." She then put down the telephone and smiled at her daughter's closed door. _This is for you, Emina darling… It's to ensure your future with Juubei-kun…_

* * *

Kazuki's house was racing and his faced was flushed. _Oh my god. This is it. What will I do if they don't accept me? Oh no!_ The gate of Juubei's house then opened and they went in.

"Hey, Mouri-san, is mom and dad in?" Juubei asked the guard in charge.

"Not yet, Juubei-sama. They were in, but they had to go meet someone."

"Oh, okay. We'll just wait inside. Oh, by the way, this is my boyfriend Kazuki."

The guard blushed. "Uhh, nice to meet you, Kazuki-sama."

Kazuki smiled sheepishly and shook the guard's hand. "N-nice to meet you too." They then went inside to wait for Kazuki's parents.

* * *

"…So, it's settled, then? Thanks!" Emina's mom shook hands with Juubei's parents.

"No problem. But would you mind if we saw our future daughter-in-law?"

"Of course not! She's upstairs, though. Emina!"

Emina then poked her head out of her room. "What is it, mom?"

"Juubei's parents want to see you."

Emina then gracefully went out of her room and down the stairs. When she reached the bottom of the flight of stairs, she did a polite curtsy in front of Juubei's parents. "Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Kakei."

Juubei's mom held her by the shoulder and declared "It's actually mom, Emina. You and Juubei are engaged."

"What?! Really?! Oh, thank you, mom!" Emina then hugged Juubei's mom then her mom.

"Well, if you don't mind, we should be going now, sweetie. We still have to tell this to our beloved Juubei… and hopefully get him away from that wretched Fuuchoin gay guy." Juubei's dad said. He and his wife then exited the grand mansion and went home.

* * *

"They're taking terribly long." Juubei commented. Kazuki was beginning to get fidgety as well. At last, a car pulled up the driveway, which made Kazuki jerk in his seat.

"Don't worry, Kazuki." Juubei comforted Kazuki while holding his hand. "They'll have to accept you, or they'll accept losing me." Just then, Juubei's parents entered the room.

"Juubei honey, we're home!" Juubei's mom called out. Juubei stood up from the couch and kissed his parents on the cheek.

"Hi mom, dad, welcome home. Oh, and I have someone to introduce to you." Without realizing it, Kazuki stood up from the couch and faced them.

"U-ummm, hello, Mr. and Mrs. Kakei." Kazuki said timidly in a small voice. Since Juubei's parents had no idea what Kazuki looks like, they smiled.

"Why, hello there, young lady. Are you Juubei's friend? What's your name?"

"Uh, umm… I'm a boy, madam."

"Yeah, mom, and his name's Kazuki Fuuchoin. He's the one I love."

Juubei's parents could hardly believe their ears. Juubei's mom fainted, while Juubei's dad roared, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, YOUNG MAN?!"

"What, dad? He's my boyfriend. Is there something wrong with that? You said you'll support me in whoever I choose to love. Well, here he is."

"What do you mean, the one you love? He's a boy! And a Fuuchoin, at that!"

"But dad, I love him! And you can't stop me!"

"I say no way. Go to your room." He turned to Kazuki. "And you, get out."

Kazuki just stood motionless because of shock. Juubei's dad roared in anger, "I SAID, GET OUT!!!" Kazuki then scrambled out the door with tears in his eyes.

Juubei started to run after him, but his dad grabbed him by the arm. "You're not going anywhere except your room."

Juubei pried his dad's hand away from his arm and boldly declared, "If you had been a little more kind in your rejection, I would have chosen you over him, dad. I'm sorry, but I love him too much just to let him go because you said so." He then ran after Kazuki, leaving his shocked dad behind.

* * *

"I'm sorry Juubei-sama, but Kazuki-sama told us not to let you in." The guard at the gate stopped Juubei. He pushed him away and ran towards the house.

"Kazuki! Kazuki! Let me in! I'm gonna make a scandal if you don't!"

Kazuki then opened his window and shouted back, "I can't! I don't want you to choose your parents over me!"

Kazuki's mom heard the shouts from her room and decided to investigate. When she saw the two lovers shouting at each other from the window, she went to Kazuki's room. "What's going on here?"

Kazuki jumped in surprise when he heard his mom come in. "Oh! Nothing, mom."

"You wouldn't be shouting at each other like that if there isn't anything going on." She then went to the window and shouted at Juubei, "What's going on?"

"Kazuki wouldn't let me in, mom. He's upset that my parents did not like him!"

"What?! Come in and tell me the whole story." Juubei was then let in, much to Kazuki's dismay. "You're coming with me downstairs too, young man… or woman. Whatever."

"Mom!"

When they were downstairs Kazuki's mom started the conversation. "So, what is this you were saying that your parents did not like Kazuki?"

"Well, it's kinda complicated, mom, but I brought him to the house to introduce him. Then my parents got all upset and now he's fussing over on why I chose him instead of my parents. And that's the story."

Turning to Kazuki, she said, "Oh, Kazuki! Look at what my future son-in-law did for you! You should be thankful! He loves you sooo much that he's even willing to give up his family! I'd say you two reconcile right now."

Kazuki reluctantly walked up to Juubei and looked at his feet. "I-I'm sorry, Juubei. I shouldn't have shouted at you like that. I didn't realize what I did was wrong…" Kazuki meekly apologized.

"It's okay…"

"Oh, you two are totally _un_romantic… At least say 'I love you' and kiss!"

Kazuki and Juubei did what she said and kissed each other. "I love you." They both said at once while looking at each other.

"That's the spirit! Keep fighting for your love, and remember that I'll always support you!!!"

"Thanks, mom." They said in unison.

* * *

"Where did Juubei go?" Juubei's mom asked. She just came to after thirty minutes.

"He's gone. He chased after that Fuuchoin guy."

"Damn those Fuuchoins… I always knew they spelt trouble."

"_Spell trouble!" The game host asked twenty-six year old Kakei._

"_F-U-U-C-H-O-I-N! Trouble!"_

"_Eeeeeng, wrong!"_

"No, it wasn't because of that. It was because Juubei loved that Fuuchoin more than anything."

"Eh? Why are you saying this all of a sudden?"

"The look in his eyes as he said the words, 'If you had been a little more kind in your rejection, I would have chosen you over him, dad. I'm sorry, but I love him too much just to let him go because you said so' said it all. I think we have to let him go."

"I say no! He's a Fuuchoin and he can never be accepted into the family! Besides, he's already engaged to Emina."

"Oh, right. But how do we stop him?"

"We have to get him back."

"I'm going over there right now." Juubei's dad then marched out of the room and got into the car to go to the Fuuchoin's house.

**End of Chapter**

A/N: So how did you like this one? The story's getting reeeally complicated… Anyway, please leave a review! XD If anybody can give me a name for Juubei's and Kazuki's parents and Emina's mom that would be nice…


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: This is getting reeeeeeally complicated for the two adorable lovers… Anyway, please read and review! In case you were wondering, they've already been in a relationship for a few months now, up to this time…

**The More You Hate, the More You Love**

"Hey, you Fuuchoins! I say get out and bring me back my son or I'm gonna charge you with kidnapping!" Juubei's dad roared after he got to their house. The guards tried their best to stop him without using force, but they can't.

When the three of them heard the commotion outside, Juubei went out and talked to his dad. "Dad, I'm not coming back with you until you accept that I love Kazuki."

"You don't understand! You have to come back NOW!"

"Why? Just because you said so? No, I would not go back with you, dad." By this time Kazuki went out of the house and was listening to every word they were saying.

"I say you cannot do this! Either you are coming home with me or I'll take you by force."

"I'll charge kidnapping against _you_, dad."

Juubei's dad sighed in exhaustion. "Fine, be that way. But I do not consider you as my son anymore. You are officially banned from seeing the family or going back to our house until you break up with that boyfriend of yours. Got it?!"

"You have a deal, Kakei-san. Now please leave." Juubei's dad then stomped out of the gardens and sped away in his limo.

After the scene, Kazuki ran to him. "Are you sure about this, Juubei? I mean, they are your family after all…"

Juubei kissed Kazuki on the lips. "Absolutely. I love you more than anything else in the world."

"I love you too."

* * *

"What do you mean, the engagement's canceled? That can't be!" Emina's mom shouted in disbelief.

"My son loves that Fuuchoin guy."

"This can't be! We have to think of a plan to make your son marry my daughter. You wouldn't want the only heir to the Kakei Food Corporation be riddled by scandals, do you?"

"No, I don't. But what do we do to break them apart?"

"I'll think of something… Just… get out and I'll meet with you and talk about this."

"Fine, whatever."

* * *

"Oh, sorry!" Kazuki apologized to a guy he bumped onto.

"Oh, it's okay." The guy, who was about his age, looked back at him. "Are you, by chance… a guy?"

"Yes, I am. Well, I have to go meet someone now. Goodbye!"

_He looks so much like a girl. If he was a girl I'd court him._ _But, oh well.__I hope we meet again. _The guy then walked away.

"Juubei! Sorry I'm late." Kazuki panted beside Juubei. They were at the park on a picnic date. (Eeew, corny…)

"Don't sweat it. So, why are we here?"

"I don't know, probably to get out of technology once in a while and enjoy the natural world." Kazuki replied while opening a cold bottle of soda and handing it to Juubei.

"Mmmhmmm… Y'know, it would be sooo much better if you scoot over and stay wrapped in my arms under this beautiful cherry blossom tree, don't you think?"

"Oh, whatever, Juubei. People will stare."

"Ah, you look like a girl anyway. Besides, I don't care what they think even if they do know you are a guy. Now, how about scooting over, then?"

"Oh fine, you win. You always do, anyway."

"No, I don't."

"Mention the time you ever lost to me, then."

"If I can, will you give me a kiss?"

"Oh, you pervert! Fine. _If_ you can."

Juubei grinned at him triumphantly and said confidently, "When I asked you to do _it_ with me."

"I… oh… crap, you're right."

"Where's that kiss?"

Kazuki laughed while scooting over to his side and kissed him on the lips. "There, you happy now?"

"Yeah. Now, how about that 'stay wrapped in my arms' thing?"

"Fine." Kazuki then scooted even closer and let himself be wrapped in Juubei's sweet, warm embrace. "I wish we could stay like this forever, but with the obstacles we're facing now, it's almost entirely impossible…"

"Eh, not really. We'll get over it. I'll do anything just to be together with you."

"I hope so. And I'll do the same for you. I love you."

"I love you too."

They then stayed under the cherry blossom tree in each other's arms until the sun went down…

**End of chapter**

A/N: Next chap is back to school! Be sure to watch out for it… I know this chap's pretty lame and they're getting even more OOC but oh well… The idea was just too cute for me to resist writing!


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: And here is the next one! Please read and review… This chap's set the next school year. Enjoy!

**The More You Hate, the More You Love**

"Hey! Emina! Wait up!" Juubei shouted at Emina's walking figure down the hallway. They were back at school again, and this was their first day. Emina stopped and waited for him.

"What is it, Juubei?" Emina asked him rather sweetly. "Or should I say… honey?" She added in a whisper while giggling.

"What are you saying?" Juubei asked, dumbfounded.

"We're engaged, stupid. Didn't your parents tell you?"

"What?! Since when?!" Juubei said rather loudly, which made everyone look at them.

"Last night, of course. Your parents went to my house to arrange our engagement. And now, you're all mine, Juubei…" Emina tried to cling onto him, but Juubei slapped her arm away and ran in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Hi, Juubei." Kazuki simply greeted while waving to Juubei to join them.

"Hello, love." Juubei greeted with a fake smile. "And Ginji."

"Hiya." Ginji waved while spooning mashed potato in his mouth. Juubei took the seat across Kazuki and ate his lunch quietly.

Kazuki noticed his sullen mood. "What's the matter, Juubei? You look like someone died or something."

"I feel like _I_ died." Juubei whispered to himself.

"Huh?" Kazuki inquired curiously.

"Oh, nothing, don't let my mood ruin yours and eat, love. I'll finish up in a minute because I have something to attend to, okay?" With that, Juubei finished his sandwich in one bite, drank his coke in one gulp and ran out the cafeteria. Kazuki and Ginji were left speechless.

"… He's gonna get indigestion." Kazuki managed to joke. Both of them laughed.

* * *

After school, Juubei pulled Emina aside and confronted her.

"What's the big deal with this morning, huh?" Juubei asked her seriously.

"Nothing, I was just telling you the truth." Emina said while shrugging her shoulders. Juubei shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Emina. You're a nice girl and all, but I love Kazuki. I can't possibly marry you!"

"But Juubei! I don't care if you don't love me. You will marry me and that's final. If you don't, I'll make sure you suffer for the rest of your life!" With that, Emina stomped away.

* * *

_I can't possibly tell Kazuki this._ Juubei despairingly thought while walking home. _I'll make sure that I fix this problem and we're good. I love Kazuki and will fight for it no matter what._

**End of chapter**

A/N: I'm seriously thinking of killing Emina off. Do all of you out there agree? Hehe, just joking. This wouldn't be a good fic without her! Anyway, please read and review… Thanks! This is a really short chap, though… Sorry!


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: I seriously wanna kill Emina and her family off… Leave a review! Remember, I won't update until I get five reviews!

**The More You Hate, the More You Love**

The next morning, Juubei tried to avoid talking to Kazuki as much as possible. Kazuki was on the verge of his patience because his lover kept on avoiding him the whole day, even sitting on a different table during lunch, so he decided to confront him when classes were over.

"Juubei, what's wrong? Talk to me, please." Kazuki tried to ask Juubei in the most patient manner that he can, but Juubei kept on fiddling with his keys and pretending to find his locker key. After a few seconds, Kazuki grew really frustrated and snatched the keys and threw it on the far end of the hall.

"What did you do that for?" Juubei asked hotly as if he was really pissed off.

"Why do you look so pissed off, Juubei? Why aren't you talking to me? Did I do something wrong? Did I make you mad? Please, tell me what's happening!" Kazuki then came to a shocking realization after Juubei just looked away. "You're not… Breaking up with me, are you?"

Juubei quickly turned to Kazuki and pulled him close. "No! Of course not! How can you even think of such a thing? I love you and I will _never_ let you go!"

Kazuki pulled away from his embrace almost forcedly. "Then why were you avoiding me? You don't act like you mean your words." Kazuki crossed his arms and faced away from him.

Juubei laughed and wrapped his arms around him. "Awww, I'm sorry, love. I just had a lot on my mind. You know, like the business stuff and all that. I'm sorry if I seem depressed or if it seemed like I was avoiding you, but really, I wasn't. Let's forgive and forget, okay?"

Kazuki let out a small laugh. "Fine. Just tell me if you have problems next time, okay? Oh, and I have to go now. I'll see yah." Kazuki gave him a kiss on the lips and ran towards the end of the hallway. Juubei was about to walk away when he saw something roll across his feet. "Your locker key that I threw a while ago!" Kazuki shouted from the far side of the hallway. Juubei amusedly shook his head while picking up his locker keys and going to his locker.

* * *

"So, have you devised a plan?" Juubei's dad asked Emina's mom.

"Yes, I think I have. But I am not going to reveal it until I have devised it carefully. I mean, it doesn't just take one day to conspire against the Fuuchoins or something… I have to think for a few more days and I have to build up and summarize the whole plan in my mind. In the end it may not sound too great, but at least you'll have your revenge, right? And my dear Emina will be happy." Emina's mom explained.

"Oh fine, whatever you say… But I expect a plan in about… tomorrow afternoon? Can you have it by then?"

"I think so. And Emina will be a part of it."

"Okay, I'm glad that your daughter's taking part. Anyway, I have another business meeting to attend to, so if you'll excuse me…" Juubei's dad then grabbed his briefcase and walked briskly towards the door. When she was left alone, Emina's mom laughed evilly.

"The estate and all the riches of the Kakeis will be mine! Through this marriage, not only is my daughter happy, but I am as well… I am sooo glad she has a nice taste in men… Though I would have liked it better if she fell in love with the Fuuchoin guy coz he's richer… Ah, but the Kakeis would do. This way I can increase my money and keep my daughter happy!" Emina's mom then danced around the room while laughing evilly.

* * *

"Hi, Juubei. Wanna hang out with me?" Kazuki randomly asked after coming up to him after school.

"Kazuki, we live together, remember? Besides, we see each other everyday. We're practically hanging out." Juubei answered with a laugh.

"Yeah, but every time we're together I feel like you're so distant… I miss the old Juubei, so will you please come back to me?!" Kazuki answered sadly while caressing his face.

Juubei stooped down and kissed him. "Okay, I'll hang out with you and erase everything, even my worries, from my mind if that's what my love wants me to do."

Kazuki smiled widely. "That's more I like it!"

**End of chapter**

A/N: Kinda on a rush here, guys… Sorry for the short chappie, it's just that it's 11:53 p.m. right now… It's pretty early, but the catch? It's Tuesday! Which means I'm doing this on a school night when I'm not supposed to! Ah! I am sooo deranged… Anyway, leave a review! I worked hard to finish this up even though it's a school night… And also, this is kinda just a filler chap coz I don't know how to connect it to the next happening… The action is rising, so please hang on with me till the end! And the next chap may be slow this time, coz I'm still re-working on it and i don't have much time...


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: Intense (Okay, maybe not that intense) happenings here folks… Juubei and Kazuki are in kinda a tight spot now, so… hang on with me coz this story's not ending anytime soon… Do leave a review! Oh, and very, very, VERY special and huge thank you to **nina-linda234**, my very wonderful Beta. She came up with the plot of half of my story beginning here and I'm just so pleased with it! Although I'm gonna have to alter your story a bit, okay? Thanks a lot again! Oh, and this is one week forward into the story…

**The More You Hate, the More You Love**

_Damn. I still haven't told Kazuki about that stupid engagement! Good lords, take these problems away from me! Why can't we love each other in peace? Maybe the Bard was right… What was that line from that play? 'True love's course never runs smooth' or something? (1) Ugh, seriously… Our lives are becoming ala Romeo and Juliet…_ Juubei despairingly thought. _I know I need to tell him sooner or later, but I just don't have the courage to do it! _Just then, Kazuki came running to him.

"Hi, Juubei!" Kazuki greeted cheerfully. "You look like you've been thinking really hard. What's the matter?"

_Damn, he's sharp. _"Oh, ummm, nothing, I was just thinking about you."

"Moron, we live together. Anyway, what are you doing today after school? Are you going straight home or what?"

"Yeah, I guess I am. I don't have club today. Do you?"

"No. It seems like the president is sick or something… Let's go home together, okay?"

"Okay…" They both walked to their classrooms hand in hand.

* * *

"Okay, I think I have a plan." Emina's mom met Juubei's mom that afternoon in a classy coffee shop.

"Then tell me about it." Juubei's mom pressed on.

"Here's the deal. I'll let my daughter do it. We tell Emina to tell Kazuki about their engagement."

"That's not possible! In case you didn't notice, the dude loves my son. He won't believe her that easily."

"I know, but I haven't finished talking yet."

"Well, do go on."

"I'll tell Emina to buy a real diamond ring. An engagement ring."

"This sounds interesting…"

"She shows the ring to Kazuki as proof that she's engaged to Juubei…"

"And Kazuki breaks up with my son! An excellent idea, Miyuki. Do carry it out." She then looked at her watch. "Now, if you'll excuse me, it's time for me to go." They both stood up, paid for the bill, and went home.

* * *

Emina was about to go into her classroom when her cellphone rang.

"Mom? What is it?" Emina asked, surprised. "How come you're calling me at this time?"

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you our plan…" Emina's mom then stated everything that she had said to Juubei's mom. Emina laughed evilly.

"Excellent, mom! I'll carry it out right away." She then went inside the classroom while counting the money in her purse.

_Let's see… one, two, three… I have two thousand dollars in my purse. I wonder if it's enough to buy a diamond ring? Hmmm…_

* * *

Emina was about to go up to Juubei when he heard his conversation with Kazuki. She hid behind a tall stone wall and listened in.

"Hey, Kazuki, I was thinking of going to the ring shop today."

Kazuki blinked at him in confusion. "Eh? Why?"

"I want to buy us a set of engagement rings." Juubei said coolly with a smile on his face.

Kazuki's eyes sparkled. "Really? I mean, isn't this a little too early in life to decide? I mean, we _are_ in high school…"

"No. I've long ago decided that it is you who I wanna spend the rest of my life with…"

_Aha! The perfect opportunity for me! _Emina thought evilly. _I'll let someone follow them, then I'm gonna buy the exact same ring that Kazuki wants! Oh, I am sooo smart… The problem is, how do I hide Juubei's credit card so that he can't buy it yet? I know! I'll just go steal his credit card from his bag, then! _Emina then ran to their classroom to steal the credit card.

"Oh, how sweet of you. Of course I'd gladly go with you today!" Juubei and Kazuki then ran to the classroom to get their bags just as Emina hid behind a cabinet and sped away to the direction of the shop.

Once they got there, Kazuki happily browsed through the shelves. One particular ring caught his eye. It was a simple, silver ring with an elegant sapphire stone embedded on it.

"Ummm, mister, may I see that ring, please?" Kazuki pointed to the ring he wanted.

"Oh? Are you buying an engagement ring? But isn't it supposed to be the guy who buys the engagement ring for you…?" The dumbfounded salesman asked. Kazuki laughed heartily.

"I'm a guy, mister, no matter how effeminate I may look."

"Oh! I'm sorry… Who's the lucky girl?"

"Actually, I am." Kazuki answered ambiguously.

The confused man just shut his mouth and handed him the ring without another question. Juubei then went to him. The man went wide eyed and they both knew that his confusion was answered. They both smiled.

"Is this what you want, Kazuki?" Juubei looked at the ring.

"Yes, but you have to wear it for the rest of your life too, so if you don't like it you can just tell me."

"No, it's beautiful. It matches your beauty." Juubei said teasingly.

Kazuki blushed. "Moron, shut up."

Juubei laughed and reached into his satchel to pay for the ring, but disaster struck. "I forgot my credit card at home. But I thought I brought it…"

Kazuki reached into his pocket. "Oh, I have mine…"

"No! I wanna pay for this. Please, Kazuki? Let's go back to our house and get my wallet."

"Hmmm, if you insist…" The minute they went out of the shop, the salesman called Emina.

"Madam, I know which ring he wanted. It's a plain silver ring with an embedded sapphire."

"Okay, I'll come right away to purchase it. Thank you for your collaboration. You will be rewarded greatly." Emina then hung up and ran to the shop. She immediately purchased the ring and gave the man a generous tip.

Meanwhile, at Kazuki's room, Juubei was panicking as he is looking for his credit card. "It's not here!!"

Kazuki calmed him down. "It's okay, Juubei. We can just buy it tomorrow."

"Okay, but I still have to call the bank. I think it got stolen or something…"

"Be my guest." Juubei then ran downstairs and used the phone. Kazuki laughed.

_He must be forgetting that there is a phone in my room…_

* * *

The next day, Emina approached Juubei sweetly. "Hi Juubei. Can I talk to you _alone_?" She emphasized the alone, which Kazuki immediately caught and so he went away.

"So… what did you wanna talk about?" Juubei asked with a hint of rudeness in his voice while snatching his arm away from Emina's grasp.

"Oh, come now, Juubei. We're engaged. It wouldn't hurt you to be a little _nicer_ to me, hmmm? Anyway, why don't we go have tea?" She then led an unwilling Juubei to the café they always went to and ordered tea, but unbeknownst to Juubei, Emina had talked to the server and asked him to put a sleeping pill in it. As Juubei sipped, he dropped the cup and fell asleep. Emina then paid the server and slid the ring on Juubei's finger. She then shook him awake.

"Huh? What happened?" Juubei asked drowsily, not even noticing the ring on his finger.

"I don't know. You fell asleep for some reason and I had been trying to wake you up for five minutes now." _That ring is impossible to remove, even if he does notice it! I made sure that the ring was way too small for his finger… And now, for phase two of the plan: Kazuki. I love this! _"Anyway, you seem really tired. Why don't you go home now? I can talk to you another time. And it's getting late, Kazuki will be worried about you." Juubei stumbled out of the café without another word.

* * *

Emina talked to her mom over dinner. "Mom, I'm done with phase one of the plan. I kinda altered your plan a bit, to make it more realistic and fun. I'll carry out the rest of the plan tomorrow."

"Good, very good, my dear. At this rate, Juubei will be yours!"

"Yes mom, I know! Long live the Raiko clan!" They danced around the mansion while laughing evilly. This is going to be hard for the lovely couple indeed…

**End of chapter**

A/N: Sorry for the long wait on this one, guys! The next update might be sooner… And I might be updating my fics more often since the school year's almost over, so please hang on with me till the end!

**Notes:**

1: Bard: William Shakespeare. And the line I quoted is from one of his plays, but I don't remember which one...


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: I HATE MY OC'S! (Namely Emina Raiko and her mom and Juubei's parents- I have no idea what their parents act like so I invented a completely new family for them)… Oh, and once again I changed the summary because I changed the flow of story again... And it's so much better... And I owe the success of this fic to **nina-linda234**, my very wonderful beta... And to all of those who are reading this: thank you so much for all your support! I know it's been such a long time but please review and hang on! (Too much schoolwork, having been elected secretary of Student Council and all…) Oh, and I'll try to update at the hundredth review! Thank you so much for all the support!!

**The More You Hate, the More You Love**

"Evening. Sorry I'm late." Juubei said apologetically while kissing Kazuki. "Got held up by Emina at the café."

"That's fine." Kazuki said with a smile on his face. "What did you guys talk about anyway?"

"Nothing." Juubei said honestly. "For some reason I fell asleep, and then she woke me up and so I stumbled home."

"If that's the case, you must be very tired. Eat dinner and sleep now, okay?"

"Fine…" Juubei kissed Kazuki again and went to the dining room to eat dinner.

While Juubei was bathing in the bathroom, he noticed the ring on his hand. _What the hell? Where did this ring come from? This is the same ring that Kazuki wanted! But when I looked at his hands a while ago, there wasn't any ring on it! _He then came into a surprising realization. _Damn… that Emina will do anything to get me. Doesn't she ever learn and realize that the only one in my life is Kazuki?_ Juubei then tried to remove the ring, even using soap, but the ring was way too small for his finger that it was stuck. He had no other choice but to hide it from Kazuki.

"Juubei, are you done?" Kazuki called from outside.

Juubei panicked. "A-almost! I'm coming out soon!" He hastily put on his clothes and went out of the bathroom and climbed on the bed. Kazuki climbed in after him.

"Goodnight!" Kazuki greeted cheerfully while giving him his goodnight kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Juubei replied with a fake smile.

"Emina! What the hell did you do to me? Are you trying to destroy me?!" Juubei asked sharply, obviously enraged. He cornered her after school in the empty hallways.

"Whatever do you mean, Juubei?" Emina asked innocently with a sinister smile. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't play coy with me!" Juubei punched the wall beside her. "Lucky for you I don't hit girls! What's with this ring, huh?!"

"Oh that?" Emina lifted her finger. "That's our engagement ring. Be sure to tell Kazuki, okay?"

Juubei's eyes narrowed. "You… Watch out or you'll lose your head." Juubei stomped away.

"An empty threat, obviously! You don't scare me, Juubei Kakei! The battle is on! Let's see who'll win…" Emina shouted after Juubei's retreating figure. She then hopped childishly in the opposite direction, obviously plotting another secret scheme.

"Emina darling, I have a surprise for you!" Emina's mom greeted the minute she stepped into the door of their home.

"Really mom?! What is it?" Emina asked excitedly.

"Go look! He's in your room." Emina then ran up the stairs and quickly opened the door to her room. She screamed in delight.

"Oh my gosh!! Is that you?!" Emina excitedly squealed while glomping the mysterious man.

"Long time no see, Emina." The guy replied while hugging her back.

"Long time indeed! When did you come back? And I see you're still wearing those sunglasses you always have on."

"Of course, they're my trademark. Anyway, we haven't seen each since we were fifteen! Tell me all about Japan."

"Surely! And tell me all about America! Was it awesome? I mean, I only went there once so I didn't have the time to go around… Anyway, I've missed you so much! I mean, I don't have many dear, dear childhood friends like you!"

"I missed you too, Emina. So what's up?"

"Oh, nothing much… How about you? Are you staying here in Japan?"

"Yeah, for about five years or so, then we have to move again. You know our business. It takes a lot of traveling."

"It's good that you're staying here for five years, though. Are you going to study at my school?"

"If you want me there, yes."

"Of course I want you there, you dummy! Oh yeah, before I forget… Have you found your special someone yet?"

"… Not yet. Until then, you're the only special 'one' in my heart. You know I'd do anything for you."

"Aww, thanks, you're sooo sweet… If I did request you to do something, you'd do it, right?"

"Of course! Anything for you."

"If I think of something, you'll be the first guy I'd go to. Oh, and prepare for tomorrow. School starts at eight thirty."

"I will. Goodnight, then, my beloved childhood friend." The guy then went out the room and closed the door behind him softly. Emina laughed evilly after he left.

_He will be the wedge that will drive Kazuki and Juubei farther apart! Good timing, my childhood friend, good timing… I'll make sure to introduce you to the class properly. I am going to win this battle, you stupid effeminate person!! _Emina then laughed and screamed throughout the night until she coughed and choked. _JUUBEI IS MINE!!_

**End of Chapter**

A/N: So how was it? If you wanna take a guess on who the childhood friend is, feel free to say it in a review… Though I'm pretty sure you know it already… Nyahahaha!! Oh, and whoever guesses right will be given the chance to include in your own version of torturing Emina!! (I'll be creating an extra chapter or two in the end on Emina, so if you wanna torture her feel free to submit your ideas…)


End file.
